Normalcy
by Majestrix Windrider
Summary: A look at what a normal summer would be for the teachers at Xavier's Institute. Romantic pairing of Ororo/Logan. He discoveres his attraction to her a little at a time. No rush, right?
1. Default Chapter

It was dark when he pulled up. Of course, the school was always quiet at one in the morning. Logan pushed the bike into the dim garage and walked up the stairs into the darkened school. Finding his way to the kitchen he opened the door and walked in at the same time a woman did, but she didn't see him. 

He kept himself in the shadows and watched her. From the scant light coming in from the full moon he could tell it was Ororo. What was she doing up at this hour, coming from outside? She opened up the refrigerator and brought out a pizza. Suddenly his stomach growled. He didn't know he was hungry.

"Hello Logan." He blinked in surprise as he turned on the light and sat down at the table.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I saw you when I came in. I have very good night vision." Ororo smiled and he found himself smiling back. "Did you find what you wanted in Canada?"

"I don't even want to talk about it." Logan growled, the foul mood he had returning. He watched her grab two plates and divided the pizza in half, giving him a share. "Thanks." He said gruffly.

"No problem. I hope you don't mind cold pizza. I love it this way." 

"Nah, its fine. So what's been going on while I've been gone?"

"You mean, what's been going on with Rogue while you've been gone?" A soft smile played her lips as he started to grin slightly.

"You get to the point don't you?"

"Yes. She's doing wonderfully. Her and Bobby have been involved since you've been gone." He nodded like he expected it.

"Good. She needs someone her own age. I'm not a pervert."

"I never said you were." He looked up at her again and she looked away, taking a bite of pizza.

"There's no meat on this thing." Logan complained good naturedly, poking a finger around the vegetables.

"It's a vegetarian pizza."

"You're a vegetarian?"

"Yes. I guess you just never noticed." It was an offhand comment, but for some reason it stung.

"Guess not. So what else happened?" Ororo put down her pizza and steeped her hands, looking at the ceiling and thinking. He noticed her hands were long and slender, the skin a warm chocolate color.

"Well… Scott and Jean are now married." Logan snorted and he shrugged. "You're not as mad as I thought you'd be." It was a statement of slight surprise and he shrugged again.

"Jean isn't mine. She was just something to take my mind off of …crap." He stuffed the rest of the pizza in his mouth and swallowed in record time, enjoying the look of small disgust in the soft brown eyes of the woman across from him. "Well 'Ro. I've told you something deep, it's your turn."

"My turn?" She raised a cloud colored brow and laughed slightly. "I have nothing to say to you." Ororo picked up her plate of almost untouched pizza and moved to the door. He was up in a flash, blocking the door and her exit. "What are you doing?" She asked, exasperated.

"Nothing. I just don't think it's fair to tell you something, but you run out when it's your turn." Ororo flipped her hair over her shoulder and he was distracted. She slipped underneath one of his outstretched arms and was out the door. Logan frowned as he watched the door swing back and forth. He could still smell her perfume, sandalwood and female. He picked up his pack and walked out the way she did, to his old room. All in all, not a bad welcome.

*

A knock on his door woke him up from a deep sleep, the first night in seven months he was able to be in a bed. Another couple of knocks had him growling. "What is it?" He yelled, yawning and stretching. A clock beside him said seven a.m. Who woke up at seven a.m.?

"Logan. It's Scott. The professor wants to see you."

"Get away from my door you dick."

"What?"

"You heard me." Logan threw off the covers and quelled the urge to answer the door with three claws through it. He took a quick shower and got dressed quickly, opening up the door and seeing kids milling around. It must be between classes. Word spread quickly he was here, because most kids didn't seem surprised to see him back, but respectfully moved away from his path. Except one.

"Logan!" The shriek could have been heard in Bangkok, but that didn't stop the smile from spreading across his face as the young woman jumped into his arms. "Ah thought they were wrong, but you're really are here." The southern accent he remembered dulled slightly, but it was still there, just not as rough.

"Hey kid." He said gruffly, putting her down on the floor. She had changed somewhat, prettier than he remembered, probably because she was happier, still covered from head to toe. "How's everything going?"

"Great! Ah'm doing good in history and American Literature, but I suck in science and Ah get by in math." A small chime breezed through the halls and kids immediately scattered. Marie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ah gotta go. First period. Will you still be here when Ah have lunch?" A slight fear was evident in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her as he watched Bobby walk up the stairs at the end of the floor.

"Marie, come on. We're going to be late."

"Ah'm coming." She smiled at him and turned back to Logan. "That's me. See you later." She gave a small wave and ran down the hall. He narrowed his eyes slightly at the way Bobby grasped her gloved hand as they ran to class. Glad to know that leaving her here was a good choice, he made his way to Xavier's office on the first floor.

*

"Have you thought about what we discussed before you left?" Professor Charles Xavier asked as he sat behind his desk, his gaze steady as he looked back at Logan. He nodded.

"I did. I'll be an X-Man, but there will be a few conditions." Charles expected this and smiled. At least he said yes.

"If I just don't fit in I'm gone. No questions asked okay?"

"That's fine."

"And I can't teach one of those classes. Self defense maybe, if I have the patience, but nothing else."

"Self defense is something all of the children need to know. You're class will be a valuable addition to the curriculum." Logan fingered the cigar in his hands, half tempted to light it but didn't. "Did you find what you were looking for?" 

"Shit Chuck, already sticking your nose where it don't belong?" Charles blinked at the name Chuck.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, but there is no need to get rude." The bald telepath reminded him, sensing the agitation strongly.

"I didn't find anything. It was exactly like you said, abandoned."

"I'm sorry." The older man said quietly.

"Don't okay? What do you want me to do now?"

"Get reacquainted with the school. We've built some new structures and shuffled things around. I'll give you a guide." Xavier looked up and the door opened. Logan turned and his stomach clinched slightly. It was Jean. She smiled at him as he stood. "Jean will take you and make sure you know your way around." He smiled as he motored from behind his desk. "If you'll excuse me, I'm almost late for a meeting." They both watched him leave before they spoke.

"Logan, it's good to see you back." She said, her voice still as soft as it was before he left. Her hair was in a French braid, redder than he remembered. The green shirt and matching skirt looked wonderful on her, and he could smell her nervousness.

"Red. So, married the dick huh?" Jean sighed with slight annoyance.

"His name is Scott. And how did you know?"

" 'Ro told me." 

"Oh. Well let's get started."

*

"We also added a new dining room and expanded the gym." Jean said as they moved past the old one. 

"What's in there now?" Logan asked as glanced back curiously.

"You'll see later." They came to the edge of the hall, and stopped to look at each other. "So, how was Canada?" She asked conversationally.

"Big, white and cold." He stared at her with his arms crossed. "Is he treating you right?"  
"Scott? Yes. As always. We never had a problem until you arrived." It slipped out before she realized.

"Really now. That's some news. Are we done?" Jean frowned.

"What's with all of this new hostility towards me?"

"It's not hostility Jeannie. Its just…things have changed. Let's just drop it." She nodded quickly, bundling up her telepathy. Jean usually let it go, taking quick glances into his mind, but that easy familiarity was gone. It was like they were strangers again, without the benefit of attraction. She was still attracted to him, and even though she was married, she liked the thought of another man after her, to make sure she knew she still had it. Something in Canada had changed him.

"Well, the grounds have changed as well. Ororo's class has moved outside, and we have a new green house." Jean pushed open the doors into the bright sunshine. Logan winced slightly as his vision adjusted, and inhaled. The air was thick with the smell of vegetation, and a large glass house stood gleaming in the sun. The door was open, and two large bags of soil were sitting beside it. Logan caught Jean glancing at her watch. "I forgot Ororo changed schedules with Scott. She must be in there working." That piqued his curiosity and he found himself walking over.

"She's in there now?"

"Should be. The door's open, and although the Professor said that he bought it for the enjoyment of everyone, we all know it was for her." Jean smiled as they reached the entrance. " 'Ro, you in here?"

"Back here Jean." A cheerful voice filtered out from the back. They walked in and the air immediately changed. It was humid and tropical, reminding Logan of a jungle. Which it was. Thick greenery everywhere, a dirt path straight to the back, veering off from itself repeatedly, going everywhere.

"She did this?" He asked, slight awe in his voice as he realized all of the work it took to grow the lush surroundings he was in.

"Yep. She was feeling down, so Charles purchased it." Jean fingered a large violet bloom. They continued down the path until Logan started to wonder how large the glass house was when they reached the end. " 'Ro, looks good." She smiled as Ororo looked back.

"Thanks Jean. I'm potting new plants. They came this morning and I was too excited to wait until tonight." She stood and brushed her hands off on the large blue shirt she wore over a tank top and shorts.

"Aren't you hot in here?" Logan asked, already sweating hard.

"No. My body compensates for the temperature around me, so I don't get hot…or cold." Ororo stopped as she saw Jean's face. It had a faraway look on it, and then she snapped out of it. 

"Guys, I've got to go. Professor needs me. Ororo, I'll be back before your next class." She waved and left quickly, fanning her face.

"I guess it's just you and me." Logan smiled at Ororo as she placed a fern on a hook hanging from a beam.

"So it is. So how has your first day been?"

"Alright. Not much has changed. I still want to kill Scott."

"And Jean?" He blinked at that question.

"What about her?" She looked at him with vague amusement in her eyes.

"Are you still in pursuit of her?"

"And why is that any of your business." Logan asked her as she bent over to pack dirt down more firmly. His head inclined slightly as the khaki she wore rode up slightly, exposing the tops of her thighs.

"Because she is like a sister to me, Scott like a brother. I don't want them to have problems so soon into their marriage." She didn't look at him as she walked around him and took a pair of pruning shears and snipped a dying branch from a sprouting sapling.

"So you want to know if I'm going to leave her alone." Ororo finally looked him in the eye.

"Yes I do."

"I thought I already told you I didn't want Jean. I never really did. She was just a distraction." She nodded and walked to the entrance. 

"That is true, but things could have changed. You didn't see her last night, you didn't know if the feelings were still there." Logan frowned and walked after her. 

"You know, you still haven't told me a secret of yours. Everyone thinks they have me figured out, when I don't even know half the shit that's in my own head. How screwed up is that?"

"Very, but you're not the only one with problems, or are unhappy with their situation." They stopped right at the large bags of potting soil. Ororo hefted one in her arms and reached for the other until Logan picked it up.

"Really. What could you possibly have to be unhappy about? You have a place to live, friends, and a life you could remember." He put the bag down on the worktable beside hers and looked at her. She shook her head.

"There is other things that can keep a person awake Logan besides loss of memory." Ororo sat down on a bench and he sat down beside her.

"Like what?" He was interested in her. He never knew this human side when he was last here, just the slightly aloof woman who had everyone's respect.

"Loneliness is one."

"How can someone as good-looking as you be lonely?" Her long white hair was in a messy ponytail, a small smudge of dirt on her temple, but she still was beautiful.

"Is that a pick up line?" Ororo laughed a bit, and Logan joined her.

"Not really. Why don't you date?"

"Oh, so now you know so much about me you know what I do and don't do?" It was asked as just a question, but he could detect a tightness in her voice, her posture had become rigid.

"Look 'Ro. I don't want to go anywhere you don't want to go. I just asked a question." Logan crossed his arms and looked elsewhere. He saw her hesitate out the corner of his eye and he turned back to her.

"I'm sorry. You are not the person I should take my frustrations out on."

"Damn straight." He said. Ororo laughed.

"Logan, you're so uninhibited."

"Is that the same as sexy?" She laughed again, and he found he enjoyed making her laugh. Leaning back, he sighed easily as a cool breeze came in and ruffled the leaves of the plants, caressing his body and lowering his temperature. "You did that?"

"Every once in a while I do it. Just to bring the air in to move the hot around. It's good for the plants." Ororo looked at him and stretched, standing in front of him. "Well, I've paid you back."

"For what?" He asked.

"You gave me a secret, and I gave you one. I, Ororo Munroe, am lonely. Welcome back Logan." With that she walked out of the green house, leaving him confused.

*

Two weeks had past since he came back, and he slipped into the routine, and he felt as if he had never left. He taught four periods of self defense, two in the morning and two in the afternoon, on the side lawn where the grass was thick and springy. The students learned quickly that Mr. Logan wasn't an easy teacher, but his class quickly became one of the favorites after the first week. 

In the beginning everyone was too sore to think anything, but afterwards when they could move again they would try out what they learned on their roommates. Jean was busy with injuries that resulted from a body throw onto a bunk bed or down the stairs. No matter what Logan just laughed at it.

Lunch he would usually have by himself or with Marie, and with her help he didn't want to threaten Bobby whenever he saw him. Bobby made her happy in a way he couldn't, and he did want her happy.

Scott was on edge on first, wary of what Logan would do, but he didn't do anything. Their relationship still left much to be desired, but it no longer included daily threats of bodily harm since he left Jean alone.

Jean. She was confused when there was no more flirting between them, but she didn't let it show much. He focused on what he did, and when they went on missions he was more controlled, less animalistic, more efficient. He just got through the day.

But he started to enjoy his talks with Ororo in the green house in the early morning and sometimes late night. She would be out there and he'd help her lug something around or lift a large plant for her, and they would talk for hours. He could find himself counting the hours until he could relax in the glass structure around tropical nature and be himself.

That's what time it was, ten o'clock at night. All the children were in their rooms, the Professor in his study and the newlyweds in bed. Logan walked out of the kitchen door like he had for the past week and a half and went to the greenhouse. The air was thick with moisture, and from the rumbling clouds he saw overhead it was going to rain.

" 'Ro, hey. It's going to rain." She laughed as she watered some plants, holding her hands over them, a small rain cloud underneath her hands. 

"I know. I could tell when I woke up."

"Oh yeah."

"So how was your day?" Ororo turned and walked around him as he sat down on the bench, and she closed the door. Immediately the soft patter of water drummed on the roof, giving the place an isolated feel.

"Nothing much. Marie threw St. John today."

"I bet you were proud."

"I had to keep from clapping." She laughed. "So how was yours?"

"Strenuous. Bobby made a mistake of freezing his homework. When I picked it up it broke into pieces. He promised it was homework, and I gave him the benefit of the doubt."

"You're too soft." Ororo sputtered and gave a quick laugh.

"I am not."

"Yeah you are."

"Maybe I am, a little." She consented. He looked at her for a moment, and she looked back at him, tilting her head slightly. Hair fell like a fog waterfall down the side of her face. "What is it?"

"Why are you lonely?" Ororo blinked.

"What?"

"You told me you were lonely when I first got here. Remember?" She looked away and clasped her hands together.

"It's complicated."

"Not really. You're lonely for a reason." Logan said simply.

"That is true. Why do we have to talk about this?"

"Because I want to know."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"This coming from the woman who makes me open up when I don't want to. How do you do that anyway?"

"It's a gift." Ororo shrugged. "I'm a very private person." She began.

"Yeah…"

"And it's kind of hard for me to initiate a relationship with someone I'm interested in. So they kind of drift elsewhere without me trying, or telling them how I feel about them." Logan frowned.

"So you like someone and you don't tell them?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't always like that. Two years after I came back to this country I met this man named Forge. He was amazing, or so he seemed to me. We were in a relationship and he hurt me badly. He wanted me to leave the X-Men and become his wife. I couldn't just abandon the Professor."

"So the asshole left you?"

"Yes. It took a while, but I decided to try again. A guy I met in a café. His name was Roger, and we hit it off. But he was emotionally abusive. Scott helped me break it off. He couldn't accept the fact I didn't want to see him ever again." Logan nodded and was glad Scott stepped in. Maybe he wasn't such a dick. Or maybe he still was.

"You've only dated twice since you've been here?" He asked incredulously.

"No. I've had a lot of first dates. Most guys just want sex, or leave if they find out I'm a mutant. Like the hair wasn't a dead giveaway." Ororo smiled. "But each time I let the man come to me. If he doesn't, then nothing happens."

"That's kind of stupid. 'Ro, sometimes the guy needs to know the woman is interested. We can't do everything."

"I know. It's hard to let my guard down, because the weather will react to my slightest whim. If I don't set myself up to get upset it makes my job easier."

"You can't go through life like that." She blinked.

"And you want to run from everything, including your past." Logan got angry.

"No, I went looking for my past. It's running from me. As for everything else, I cause a problem where I go. I usually leave to not cause anymore pain. At least I'm trying. I'm here, aren't I?" He challenged her. "I'd like to see you do that. Have some courage and just tell whoever it is that you like them. Damn 'Ro. Or you'll end up a beautiful spinster." She glared at him.

"So you want me to just walk up to the person and tell him I like him."

"Shit, why not?"  
"What if he doesn't like me back?"

"That happens. But the world will go on. Or I'll just beat him up for you." She laughed and thought for a moment. Logan looked up as he realized it had stopped raining, the water sheeting off of the glass panels as the moon came out from behind the clouds, casting a silver glow on the leaves around them.

"Fine. Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I have come to like you a lot, and I was very disappointed when you left without saying goodbye. Would you like to go out with me?" Logan looked at her, actually shocked. He could hear her heartbeat rising every second he was silent, and closed his mouth.

" 'Ro. I-" Ororo held up her hand.

"Forget it. I knew I shouldn't have done this. Excuse me." She jumped up and ran out, leaving Logan feeling like shit.

*

Two hours he stayed out there, thinking and wondering about things that just flitted across his mind. Logan was attracted to Ororo, a lot. He liked talking to her, being near her, and helping her with the garden. He liked wondering what she would be wearing while working. He liked staring at her legs and ass when she bent over to plant something in the ground. 

He loved her laugh, the light in her eyes as she thought something was funny and the way she didn't mind getting dirty. He knew he started falling for her, but what good could he be for someone like her? She deserved someone who could give her jewelry, someone who could remember his childhood, someone who doesn't have nightmares every night. Shit. He was scared.

*

'I knew it was a bad idea.' Ororo shook her head as she opened the door of her attic loft. The post rain breeze blew through the balcony's beams and into the room, ruffling the robe on the chair of her desk. Sniffing, she became angry with herself as she prepared for a shower. 

'Why did I get my hopes up?' Because he didn't seem to be after Jean, like he said. Because he gave her hope that maybe they could go out on a date, and he would smile and she would laugh, and perhaps she could feel as pretty as Jean for a while. Guess it wasn't meant to be. Ororo angrily wiped away tears again as she closed her bathroom door.

*

He didn't feel like going in the house, so he climbed it. He remembered Ororo had the room at the top, the renovated attic with large spacious ceilings. Digging his claws into the grooves of the stones he climbed quickly, standing on the eaves of the windows until he reached the third floor roof. 

It was reasonably flat, something he could definitely stand on. The last roof was the fourth floor roof, the roof of the attic, standing above the rest of the roof, a balcony with plants sitting on the ledge. Yep, he was in the right place. He ran up a spire and jumped clear over the potted plants, landing silently on the wooden floor.

The doors were wide open, sheer curtains fluttered in the breeze as he watched her. She was already sleeping, under the sliver silk sheets that adorned her bed. The moon shone down from her large skylight, it taking up half of the ceiling.

Stepping in, many smells assaulted his sensitive nose. Ozone, like the smell before lightning struck. Sandalwood, more concentrated. The bottle was probably around somewhere. Vanilla bubble bath came at him from the bathroom, the door cracked slightly. And tears. That's what hit him the hardest, although it wasn't the loudest smell. She cried, and he made that happen.

Logan sat down softly on the edge of her bed and took her out flung hand in his, caressing her soft skin. Her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. "What do you want?" She asked softly.

"Woman, why did you run out before I could answer the question?" Logan smiled as she sat up.

"I thought…"

"You didn't even let me finish. What I was going to say was 'I thought you'd never ask.'" She laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry Logan. I've just been hurt so much, I tend to expect this."

"Not all men are the same."

"No, you are not like other men." Ororo laughed again, a happier sound. "This feels weird."

"What does?"

"Happiness." He looked serious as they stared at each other. The distance closed between them, and Logan finally kissed her. She tasted of mint leaves and cinnamon, her lips soft and lush against his. She was like a drug, he couldn't get enough of her, and finally he had to pull away to breath. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled.

"I'm glad you asked me Ororo. I didn't know you'd be interested in me. When I got back you were the only one I was totally comfortable around. I didn't feel the need to be the badass every second of the day when I was with you." She smiled.

"I'm glad I asked you too. Besides, you're my badass." Logan smiled smugly and Ororo laughed again.

*

Logan laid there, eyes still half closed with sleep, but his mind was wide awake. Ororo was in his arms, sleeping contentedly, her white hair spread out on his chest. They had talked most of the night away, until they had ceased into slight murmuring. She fit him like no one else did, her body conforming to his as they slept.

He still couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful, and now that she was sleep, he could study her easier. Her serenely gorgeous face had slightly almond shaped eyes, a nose that fit her face perfectly, and lips that begged to be kissed. Sitting atop a slender neck that sloped into feminine shoulders that spread into beautiful arms, all a generous coffee. 

Logan's large hand rested against the flat plane of her stomach, and he could feel the rise and fall of her stomach muscles as she breathed evenly, deeply. His arm felt the weight of the large swell of her breast, and he smiled slightly. Everything together made him feel good. The curve of her soft body against his, the early morning air that smelled of dew, the pinkness of the sky and the closeness of everything made him feel at peace.

That was the first night he didn't have nightmares. The first night he had a deep sleep without his demons coming out to haunt him. He buried his nose in Ororo's hair and enjoyed the scent, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Water War

"Good morning Logan."

"Jean. Glad summer's here?" The pretty red head smiled and rolled her eyes, relief evident in her posture. 

"Yes. I don't have to pound Biology into Bobby's head until this fall. I'm looking forward to this vacation. So what do you have planned?" Logan shrugged his shoulders and drank his coffee. She glanced up as he hesitated and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Jean blinked and sat down, interested.

"Sure."

"You're a girl, right?" She laughed as he sat down beside her. 

"The last time I checked, yes, I am of the female species." He growled softly at her amusement. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Where do chicks like to go out to?"

"You mean, on a date?" Logan nodded. "Who's the woman? Do I know her?" Jean asked excitedly, the list of the staff running through her head for the likely candidate. 

"Yeah. Where?"

"Oh, right. Well, is she a romantic at heart?" Logan thought for a moment, running through what he knew about Ororo. He realized it wasn't much.

"Not sure." Jean nodded and twirled a fiery lock of hair between her fingers. 

"That's okay. Narrows it down. Is she an active person?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, does she like the outdoors?" 

"Hell yeah." That fit Ororo to a T.

"Then take her to an outdoor café, then on a walk. Can't go wrong there, and its not overly romantic if that wasn't your intention. Did I help any?" She asked, looking at the clock and standing.

"Yep. Thanks Jeannie."

"No problem. Just tell me how it works out. Gotta go. One more day 'til summer." The wooden door swung back after her departure, leaving Logan to think. Why was he so nervous? He never cared if a woman liked him or not. It wasn't a question. He didn't mean to be cocky, but he was a handsome son of a bitch.

That brought a smile to Logan's face as he sat staring at his cold coffee. She did ask him out, so that means there's some interest in him, but he didn't want to mess it up. Ororo looked like she belonged in restaurants where they change your water every time you take a sip, while he looked like someone should be asking him 'supersize?'. Somehow he'd get through it. Just tell her where they were going.

*

"Good morning Jean." Ororo fairly sang as she stepped out of the elevator. Jean laughed, half riding on her own good mood and Ororo's as they fell in step down the hall.

"What's got you smiling?" The white haired woman smiled and sighed, shrugging.

"Many things. The sun's in the sky, the breeze is blowing, and I'm surrounded by friends. Why shouldn't that make me happy?"

Jean shrugged and shook her head. "No reason at all…OH! I wanted to tell you something!" She placed her hand on Ororo's arm and steered her into an empty classroom. "Guess what?"

"What?" Although they were alone, Jean leaned in conspiratorial like.

"Logan is going to take someone out." Ororo blinked.

"How do you know?"

"Because he asked me where to take her! I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out." Ororo stiffened, and willed herself to relax.

"Well, what did you tell him?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well he said that the woman is active and likes the outdoors, so I suggested an outdoor café and a walk. There's one by Salem Park, I think it's called Martin's. I loved it, and I'm sure she will too." Jean shook her head. "I wonder who is it…"

"Well…who's on your list?"

"There's Natalie, Diana… Miriam is a bit too old for him…but we're probably all waaay too young for him anyway."

"No one else?"

"No. I don't think he'd be interested in anyone else. Oh, don't forget about the Midnight Water War. Scott and I will be waiting for you. Maybe you can find someone to be on your team. Gotta go." Jean opened the door and left quickly, leaving Ororo with a splitting headache.

He wouldn't be interested in anyone else? What did that mean? She groaned and sat down in the teacher's chair, cradling her head in her hands. What if Logan agreed to the date because he felt sorry for her. Oh that was a nice thought. A pity date. And the sad thing was, it would be the first date in a long, long time. 

"Whatcha doing?" Ororo looked up, startled. Logan was standing by the door, looking at her curiously. 

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked, flustered as she rose. He shrugged and came in, sitting on the desk close in front of her. 

"Not long. What's the matter?" Ororo didn't look at him as she smoothed her hair into what she hoped looked acceptable.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm a morning person. I can smell it on ya. If you don't want to share, fine by me, but don't give me some bullshit." Logan watched her flicker, and he could tell she was surprised. He smiled a little. She should be surprised more often, she looked beautiful.

"Is this a mercy date?" Ororo asked quietly.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Is this a mercy date." 

"A pity date? You mean where a guy will go out with an ugly girl just because he feels sorry for her?" She smiled ruefully.

"Yes."

"I don't see any ugly girl around here."

"You haven't answered my question Logan." Ororo said, crossing her arms. Logan cocked his head and looked her over from the floor up. Wearing a form fitting sundress, his eyes roved over her curves and he chuckled, standing.

"Well darlin', I shouldn't have to." He stood up, their bodies almost touching, and inhaled her scent, an involuntary growl coming from deep in his chest, causing her breath to catch in slight anticipation. Logan's nose followed the feel of Ororo's pulse down her neck, his hands ghosting over her arms. He could smell the desire rolling off of her in waves, and he closed his eyes to try and back away.

Taking a deep breath he stepped back, grinning. "I figured out a place we could go. Someone told me about –"

"How about we just skip going out." Ororo interrupted, knowing where he was going to suggest.

"My kind of girl." Logan smiled as he put his arms around her. Ororo laughed and hit his shoulder playfully.

"No, not that. I want you to be on my team for the water war." He looked confused.

"Water war?"

"Oh yes, I forgot you weren't here last year. Every year on the last day of our teaching year we have a water war. It's usually me, Scott and Jean, and if Charles isn't busy, he joins in. He'll be away at a conference, and I'll definitely be alone. Would you like to help me?" She laughed at his skeptical look.

"Uh…'Ro? Is this just a couple of hours of you three throwing little wimpy water balloons at each other? If it is, then I'll pass." Ororo shook her head.

"Not quite. Yes or no?" She looked at him pleadingly. Logan frowned and tried not to crumble.

"I don't know. That doesn't sound…" He trailed off as Ororo rose on the tips of her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"If you do this, I'll give you a treat." She offered.

"You know, if you said that at any other time, I would think you're treating me like a pet. Dammit all. Fine. When."

"Midnight. But meet me in my room at eleven forty five."

"Is that where I get my treat?" Logan asked, pulling her to him. One kiss was not enough for that man. She laughed and shook her head.

"That comes later. We have to talk strategy." Ororo looked up as the soft chimes rang through the halls. 

"I'm late. See you later Logan." He watched her walk out, his head leaning over slightly without his knowledge. Oh yeah, he couldn't wait to see what his treat was.

*

"What's that Cyclops?" Logan asked as he looked up from tinkering with the other man's bike. A large gun looking thing was slung over the younger man's shoulders, and the weapon wasn't like anything he ever saw before.

"Oh…" Scott laughed, "Nothing." He laughed harder and went through the exit that led to outside, still laughing. Logan raised an eyebrow and shook his head, continuing with his work. 

A couple of hours later he was walking down the hall, and noticed Marie crying at the top of the second floor steps. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Ah whole summer!" She wailed, wiping her tears away.

"What?"

"Gone!" Logan's patience started to wear thin. He couldn't speak teenager.

"What's gone?" Marie looked at him as if he was a total idiot. 

"Not what, who! Bobby's leaving for the summer. He's not getting back until the week before we start again."

"Is that all?" Logan asked before he realized that was the wrong thing to say. Tears welled up in the girl's pretty brown eyes and she blinked them away quickly, making him feel even more like shit. 

"Is that all… well, Ah thought Ah had found someone who cared, but apparently AH was wrong. If you'll excuse me." Marie sniffed and stood. Logan growled and grabbed her gloved wrist, yanking her back down to the step.

"Look. I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be that upset. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"Bobby is going to be gone for two months and three weeks. In that time he can meet some bimbo and fall in love with her. Then what am Ah supposed to do?" She glared at him as if he caused this to happen.

"Why does the girl he might meet have to be a bimbo?"

"If she's not me, she's a bimbo."

"Right. Aren't you going to write letters or shit like that?" he asked, scratching his head and feeling really uncomfortable about the whole topic. It's not like he wanted Bobby's ice hands all over her. But he'd be damned if he didn't want Marie happy.

"Nobody uses snail mail anymore. He's taking his laptop, so Ah'll just email and IM him."

"What's an IM?" Logan held up his hand as the teenager started to answer. "Nevermind. So what's the problem?"

"He won't be here!"

"But he's coming back. It's not like he could go to another school." Marie thought about that.

"That's true. Thanks Logan. Ah guess Ah just needed to realize he was coming back. Thanks." She fairly skipped down the steps as he watched her, not having a clue about what just happened.

"Aww…that's just so sweet." Logan turned quickly, and growled. Jean laughed and closed her classroom door. "It's true."

"Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold." She rolled her eyes as he joined her. "So, what's in your hands?" Jean looked down at the large balloon like things she was holding.

"Oh, it's just something for later. From what I heard, you'll find out. It's for the water war."

"I keep hearing about it, but I don't know a damn thing." He walked into the elevator with her, a quiet hum smothering the quiet as it moved quickly. 

"You'll see. But each team member has to bring their own supplies. It's really fun, but we're all usually so sore afterwards that we can only think of doing it once a year." The doors slid open, and the metallic surfaces greeted him as they stepped out. It was a quick walk to the med lab, and it was done peacefully, in comfortable silence.

The doors wooshed open and Ororo was already there, looking through a cabinet filled with medications, and on a table close to her, many bags with names on them. "Hey 'Ro. Getting everyone's meds together?" Jean asked as she put down her bundles and went to help.

"Yes. Thought I'd get a jump on it, instead of starting at three o'clock. Did you know allergy medicine accounts for more than half of all of this?" She motioned over the groups of pill bottles. "I don't regret never having experienced allergies."

"Count yourself lucky darlin'. My nose is so sensitive, if I'm around enough pepper, I'll start to sneeze and my eyes'll water up."

"He means he'll begin to cry." Jean said to Ororo in a stage whisper, and the women started to laugh.

"Yeah, keep laughing." He watched the two women work until it was done, happy to while the time away.

*

Logan didn't realize how quiet the house was when it wasn't filled with noisy teenagers. A skeleton staff, Rogue, and Jubilee were the only people in the large school, a comfortable silence blanketing the premises.He looked at his watch and closed his bedroom door, taking the stairs to the fourth floor. Sad to say, he didn't know there was a fourth floor, and when the elevator doors opened, different scents assailed him.

Jasmine and clover, some fern and some cuts of weeping willow. Lilacs and lilies, orchids and roses. It was a veritable garden inside the mansion, and the elevator let him out right in front of a door. Stepping out he caught a whiff of cherry blossom, one of the most delicate scents he had ever smelled, and started to smile.

"Ah, I thought I heard something. Right on time." Ororo smiled as she came into view, lugging a large box.

"What's that?" Logan asked, not really caring. He was staring at what she was wearing. Or more importantly what she wasn't wearing. One of the skimpiest bikini's he had ever seen was almost plastered on the best body he ever witnessed. A pale lavender two piece concealed no flaws or flesh, and Ororo bared enough cleavage to classify her as an illegal weapon. Damn.

"Just some equipment. Can you help me drag it to the table? Then we can talk and work at the same time." She gave him a half excited, half seductive smile…or was it just him. Logan blinked and picked up the box, putting it on the table beside a sink and some empty terra cotta pots. The large sink was filled with almost bursting water balloons, and he picked one up, smirking.

"You told me they wouldn't be wimpy." Ororo sighed and took what looked to be a large gun out of the box, and started loading.

"They aren't." Logan stuck his head in the box, taking out two more gun looking things, examining them. 

"What's this?"

"A water gun. Just slightly…modified." She laughed and started loading the next one. "Okay. The Water War is simple. It's like capture the flag, but a bit more vicious. No one ever wants to join us because we play kind of rough."

"I like it rough."

"I'm sure you do. Here." She handed him the largest weapon. "It's bulky but it has a lot of power. Just don't hit anyone in the head. We made that mistake, and Scott didn't wake up for a couple of hours."

"Yeah, right."  
"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"It's nothing personal, but this doesn't look like it can do much damage, let alone fire." Ororo nodded and took it back, aiming it at his chest.

"I warned you." She fired, a water balloon firing out of the cannon at one fourth the speed of sound. The small projectile caused Logan to stumble backwards, falling to his butt. "I didn't have it up all the way. Guys we hit on four, girls we hit on three."

"I can see why." Logan laughed, wiping the water out of his eyes. "This might be fun."

*

"Where are they? She said Logan was coming."

"He might have backed out."

"That's not fair. I wanted to nail him a couple of good times. You know, on five."

"We haven't tried five yet."

"Good a time as any, don't you think?" Jean laughed and shook her head. The Danger Room door slid open, and slid shut. 

"Is this a good program?"

"The jungle? Yeah…oh crap. She's wearing it again." Scott said gleefully, charging up his weapon.

"What?! The bikini? She- 'Ro, you promised!" Jean stood up, hands on her hips. Ororo smiled up at her and fired, causing her to tumble back to the brush.

"It's quite effective, don't you think?" Scott mused, watching Logan and Ororo run to their post.

"If you drool, I swear you're sleeping on the couch." Jean groaned as she picked up her weapon. "Come on, I put caches of water balloons everywhere, and I want to get to the gauntlet." Scott frowned as he followed his fiancé.

"Ugh, I hate the gauntlet."

*

"That was low."

"Oh please. She would have done the same if she wasn't distracted." Logan looked her up and down, trying to keep his mind on business.

"Well I can see why. What was she talking about you promised?" Ororo laughed as they ducked behind a tree.

"I wore this last year, and Scott wasn't much help. But as you can see, she won't hesitate to stoop to what she called my underhanded tactics to win as well. I have bras with more material than her bathing suit." She pulled him down quickly, and a large wet spot appeared on the side of the 'mountain' they were leaning against. 

"If I had known earlier what this place was, you better believe I would have come here." Logan fingered the leaf right in front of his face, amazed at the lifelike feel.

"You're going to have to have an access code then." Ororo commented offhandedly, taking a shot at what looked to be a moving head. The 'head' fell and bounced back, moving along a track. "What in the world?"

"That's pretty smart. That's what the dick was doing earlier." Ororo turned to him quickly.

"What? What was he doing earlier?"

"Three times today he was moving stuff and laughing."

"Traps." She fumed. Logan's face couldn't contain his grin.

*

"Should we split up?" Jean asked as she adjusted the zoom on her binoculars.

"Nah, we don't want to press our luck. Besides, you placed our stashes and I put down the traps. We could easily lose. You see them?"

"No." Jean and Scott were standing on what looked to be a bank, beside a rushing river. They were on elevated land, and could see almost the whole simulated valley.

"Surprise." Jean turned around and was knocked into the river, the red head sputtering as she came to the top. 

"I'm going to get you 'Ro!"

"In your dreams Jean!" Ororo waved as her best friend floated out of sight. Scott smirked at her and released his beam, slamming the large, water filled bag out of her slim hand. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in war."

"Then you'll enjoy this." Scott turned around just in time to see Logan set his gun on five, take aim, and fire.


	3. Disruptions...and maybe a little flirtin...

Author's Notes: Bold denotes telepathy

Author's Notes: Bold denotes telepathy

"Wakey wakey." No response. "Scott, Logan's already told me you're awake, so quit playing." He sighed and cleared his throat.

"I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks. How long was I out?" He asked, trying to shift around in his seat, but finding that he couldn't. "I'm tied up?"

"Of course." Ororo laughed, coming into his view. "We want some questions answered."

"Well, I'm sorry. I can't do that." Logan laughed.

"Damn what a boy scout." Scott glared at him and struggled slightly. Ororo smiled softly and leaned close to him.

"Now Scott, I know you planted the flag. Just tell me where it is." He shook his head, tight lipped. "Do you really want me to tickle you in front of Logan?"

"No! Ugh, 'Ro, it's just a game." She laughed.

"Didn't you say all's fair in war?"

"You're misquoting me." Scott said feebly as Ororo shook her head. He turned to Logan in anger, his face becoming as red as his glasses. "Why did you have to hit me on five!"

Logan shrugged, what little remorse he tried to have swallowed up in laughter. "Damn Scooter, this is fun. I half want to let him go so I can nail him again." Ororo laughed and shook her head.

"Not quite yet. It's time to torture our prisoner." She let her finger trail down Scott's leg, to his knee, the most ticklish spot on his body known to…well, not man, but Jean.

"Please 'Ro. Let's talk about this." He said desperately.

"The only words I want coming out of your mouth are the position of the flag. You've got three…two…one…too late." She let her fingernails rake across his bare knee, and Scott howled, a painful half scream half harsh laugh. And he couldn't go anywhere. Logan blanched. Damn, the woman was ruthless. "Ready to talk now?"

" Ororo, you'll have to do better than that." Scott said weakly, knowing he would cave in a moment when it comes to tickling, but Jean would somehow know and never let him live it down. She smiled and nodded, attacking his abs. He almost flipped backwards onto the simulated dirt trying to get away from her lithe fingers. " 'Ro, it's not fair!" He gasped out.

"What's not fair? We just want the flag." Ororo picked up her torment of the poor man. Scott flailed around as best as a tied up man can do and was starting to look interesting. Logan watched with curiosity as Scott's face went from pale to red, then blue, then pale again. The guy was a fucking rainbow. 

"Alright! Alright! Please, just stop tickling me." He gasped out, his head lolling back weakly. Ororo stood back and shrugged.

"Where's the flag?"

"Around the mountain thirty paces, hidden in a ravine under some dirt." Scott said glumly. "You know you cheated."

"What was that Scott?" She took a threatening step forward.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Thought so." Logan laughed out loud, planning on hitting One-Eye again with the water gun until his bonds started snapping apart. Ororo and Logan turned as one as Jean stood up out of the water, brandishing her large gun. Looking a whole lot like Rambo…

She fired at Logan, who hurled backwards into the trees, howling in surprise. Ororo winced as she rolled and ducked, grabbing her weapon and coming to her knees, hitting Jean and Scott, who was attempting to escape. "Logan, come on, I'm covering you!" She yelled, dodging the projectiles thrown her way.

Logan felt a little weird letting a woman cover him, but he knew he was at a disadvantage with his heavy skeleton. It took him a while to stop flying through the air after being hit. He picked up Ororo by the waist and hauled her away, with her still firing behind him.

*

"You didn't cave, did you?" Jean asked, wiping the water out of her eyes. Scott shook his head quickly.

"Of course not…"

"Scott."

"Maybe."

"Damn." She moved to follow them, but her husband put his hand on her arm, chuckling softly. "What is it?"

"You might want to adjust your suit. Not that I mind the view, but you're going to have to find another way of distracting Logan." Scott kissed her. "But you can distract me all you want.

"Most definitely later. Come on, they can't win."

*

"I heard him myself. He said the fucking ravine." Logan growled as he hunted around in the dirt. Ororo shrugged and huffed, looking around as well. She knew they 'd be coming up behind them soon.

"He could have been lying."

"Pretty respectable, under the circumstances." Logan laughed, having to give it to old One-Eye. Not bad.

"Under the circumstances my butt. He's going to get it. Wait! They have a red flag, there it is!" Ororo reached for it, but right in front of her eyes, or should we say her hand, the landscape disappeared, the flag fading away as well. The sterile silver walls of the Danger Room emerged, causing her to rise to her feet, turning around and seeing the confusion of Jean and Scott as well. "What happened?" She called.

"We have no idea. We didn't do it." Jean said, looking up to the control booth. Professor Xavier was looking down at them with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry X-Men, but we have a situation. The games will have to wait until later."

*

They were filled in on the task. A group of renegade mutants held up a small vacation resort on an island in the Pacific. Demanding a ransom, various governments would soon send in a task force and randomly kill whatever mutants they could find…including some that may be passing for human. Deemed unacceptable, the team would go and diffuse the situation as best and as soon as possible.

Ororo came out of the changing room, pulling her hair into a low pony tail when she ran into Logan, just zipping up his own uniform. "Logan, it looks better than ever on you." She smiled as they walked to the plane. He looked at her and shook his head. He never knew she got like this. Flirting, Storm?

"Thanks. You forgot something." She looked down, frowning. 

"What?"

"You're only zipped up halfway." He pointed to her front zipper, which was unzipped to her navel, exposing the top of her bikini. Damn. He had to deal with her wearing that underneath her suit?

"Thanks. Why don't you do it for me?" Logan looked around for the practical joke, but saw she was serious. With a slightly shaking hand he grasped the small metal zipper and slid it upwards, ascending her firm stomach and almost to her enormous chest. The zipper stopped involuntarily, and he looked up at her. 

"It wont go any further." He said, dropping the piece of metal. Damn, when did it get so hot in this suit?

"I know. I struggle with this part too." Ororo laughed and started walking down the hall, caving her chest in slightly to get the zipper over.

"Why are they so tight? I mean, a guy needs to breathe, and his little guy does too." Logan caught up with her with two easy strides, and he smiled in response to her beautifully spontaneous twinkling eyes.

"Well, they slow bullets, give us freedom of movement and soften blows."

"Oh."

"And I look really good in it." Logan laughed as they climbed into the jet, the first ones to arrive. Ororo powered up her station, checking the diagnostic reading she was receiving on a small screen to her right. Logan just sat back, waiting for Jean and Cyclops to arrive. Two seconds later they stumbled in, rushing to their seats as Scott turned on the engines.

Ororo pushed the button that released the ground level hatch, Scott tempering the plane to rise slowly and evenly. Once clear, they plane blasted off, screaming loudly as they made a slow U-turn, heading west. "Five minutes until we reach the island." Cyclops said, voice serious as he piloted. Storm shook her head absently as she checked their altitude, pushing a button that caused the plane to rise a few feet higher in the air.

"What was that for?" 

"We were about to be detected. A new radar scope was installed three miles out from the school. We didn't enter it into our computers because we didn't know. We would have flown right into it." Scott blanched and turned back to his station.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Logan turned to Jean, who was sitting patiently, not really doing anything.

"Jeannie." She turned and smiled.

"Yes?"

"How is it going to take us just fifteen minutes to get halfway out over the pacific?"

"This plane is equipped to move at twice the speed of sound. Trust me, it can get us anywhere on the planet in less than half an hour." Jean looked up as the plane slowed, the motion grabbing Wolverine's attention as well.

"We're coming up on it people. Storm, is there a way we can be spotted?" 

"Not unless they're looking for us with a telescope. I found a landing spot on the northern side of the island. The resort is on the south side, and there are no signs of movement around the area. I think we'll be able to land and make it over without being found out."

"Sounds good enough for me. Everyone, get ready. We have about a…what?" Storm rechecked her data.

"Three mile walk."

"Heard that people? Three mile walk ahead of us. We need to make it quickly." The plane landed smoother than it had the first time Wolverine flew with them. The engines cut, leaving a weird empty feeling now that the air wasn't filled with the soft drone. Ororo opened the hatch and Logan was out of his chair in a flash, jumping down the hatch and sniffing the air. The rest of the team came after him, waiting to be given a reading.

"They landed here too." He said, growling softly.

"Who?" Jean asked, looking around.

"The mutants. I can smell them…I don't know exactly how many, too many conflicting smells. It's a damn green house here." Wolverine rubbed his nose.

"I'll take offense of that later Logan. Let's go." Storm smiled and started into the woods, on what definitely looked trampled. Halfway through the walk turned into a run, and not long passed until they saw lights through the dense foliage.

"Bingo." Wolverine said, growling again. Storm put her hand over his knuckles, startling his slightly, and he looked to her and she shook her head, putting her gloved finger to her lips. He understood. Stealth would work best until they knew who they were dealing with. 

Jean parted a few branches a minuscule distance, looking out onto a large patch of lush grass, many humans huddled on it while a few people, definitely mutants, were keeping watch. The group was afraid, and the mutants laughed it up, shoving some and taunting others. **This doesn't look good guys.**

** **

**I know, so we lure one away at a time. There can't be that many here.** Scott said mentally, Jean broadcasting it to the rest of the group. Storm shook her head and motioned backwards, everyone moving back from the shielding of greenery fifteen feet.

**I think Logan should sniff around again. One or more might come running, and we don't want that yet. Scott, you should hold off using your power just yet. Your beam illuminates, and it will definitely give our position away. Logan, if you'll do the honors.** Wolverine smiled. He had to give it to the woman, she knew her way around a battlefield. Thoroughly impressed, he got closer and took a long sniff, letting the wind bring him the information he needed. Gathering the data he returned to the group.

**About seven mutants and one hundred twenty humans. In that group about seven are passing.** Wolverine didn't say that without keeping the disgust out of his voice.

**Fine. We'll need a distraction. We take them out one at a time. Lets loop around the edge of the camp and start over there. There are more, and most aren't looking in that direction. Let's move people.** Scott nodded his head and they started to travel silently.

** **

****


	4. Meet the Murauders

"Can't I kill one of them?" Vertigo turned around from the radio and frowned. 

"What?"

"Can I kill one of 'em." Blockbuster asked, looking like he was hopping from foot to foot. She shook her head and turned back to what she was doing.

"Come on Vert. They're just stupid humans."

"No. We're waiting for our money."

"They won't miss one."

"From what they're broadcasting, they will. Just sit there and look strong. It's what you do best. Leave the thinking to me." Michael grumbled and glared at the man who was staring at him. The large mutant was menacing, a large bald head and hulking muscles. "Since you're not really doing anything, see what Arclight is doing." The mutant grumbled as he left his post in search of his teammate.

*

"Do you want to know what it feels like to have your liver ripped from your stomach while you're still alive?" The young man she was holding shook his head furiously. "Well, you're going to find out."

"Arc!" The woman turned her head in irritation. 

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm trying to have a little fun?" She asked, throwing the teenager to his parents in disgust.

"I tried that. She doesn't want them touched."

"Who, Vertigo? If she ever took that stick out of her ass, then I might listen to her. Until then, I do what I want to." Philipa turned back to look for another target.

"Look, I'm just telling you what she said. Don't get mad at me." She glared at him and shrugged her shoulders, still looking. "If you don't wait, then you won't get your part of the money." Arclight stopped and frowned.

"Shit. Just suck the fun out of everything."

*

They could see three mutants, A woman at a radio terminal, another woman lounging on the grass, and a large, oversized almost gorilla proportioned man who was ambling around in perpetual simmering anger. Logan's claws began to itch as he watched the man, a gleam in his eye as he looked at his odds. Piece of cake.

**No Logan.** His head jerked towards Ororo, who was smiling softly.

**Just once. Let me take him down, and the rest would be easy.** He almost pleaded.

**We don't know how many are there.** Scott reminded them as he looked around for any more.

**If we wait too long Cyclops we could lose our advantage of an ambush. If Logan thinks we should go ahead, maybe we should.** Jean shrugged her shoulders and met her husband's eyes.

**So you're on his side now huh? Fine. Any telepaths?**

**No. Except for a low level one mixed in with the humans.**

**I guess we can go then. Be safe people.**Vertigo looked at the rustling foliage near a small cabin and dropped her communicator as four people in black leather exploded from the vegetation. 

"Battle positions!" She screamed, coming to meet one of the intruders. "Hello there pretty." Jean glared back at her, awaiting her first move. "So who are you?"

"Does it matter? I'm just here to kick your ass."

"Brave words for someone who's so dizzy." Vertigo raised her hands and smiled.

"Dizzy?" Jean asked, confused.

"Yes…so dizzy…you can barely stand up…" Her words had an effect on Jean's body, and to her dismay, she couldn't tell up from down as her mind swam. "The world's tilting, isn't it hon?" Vertigo's voice took a malicious edge. "Your mind hurts so badly you can't even talk, can barely breathe. Soon you'll die."

Jean struggled to take shallow breaths, her eyes connected to Vertigo's, the cool earth on her cheek reminding her of what was going on. **Professor, help.** Almost two thousand miles away her mental mentor heard her plea, and closed his eyes, gathering his energy.

**I will shield your mind Jean, but when the pressure lets up, go after her. Don't look into her eyes, they are her source of power. **Charles sort of coated her mind with his own, deflecting all damage, and soon Jean was able to tear her eyes away from Vertigo's.

*

"Ugly, hairy man!" Blockbuster yelled as he slammed his fist into the side of a building, leaving a large, and fist shaped dent in it. Wolverine grinned and lunged at him with his blades slicing his arm. The larger man roared again, grabbing the Canadian by his ankles and spinning around, sending him flying into an air conditioner.

Logan hit hard, grunting and rolling to his side, feeling the three broken ribs and sprained wrist heal itself. It took about as long as it took Blockbuster to cross the fifty feet between them. "You're gonna wish you never did that bub." Wolverine growled, his claws in front of his face.

"You think I'm scared of you? I eat people like you for breakfast." Blockbuster laughed, lunging.

"You won't think I go down too well." Logan struck again, catching him in his gut. Michael went down quickly with a few well place stabs, making sure the mutant was unconscious. Wiping the blood off of his brow he turned to see a white haired woman fly through the air, hitting the side of another building not far from him. At first he thought it was Ororo, until he realized the woman was white. Damn, what were the odds of two women having white hair? He looked around to see who needed help.

*

"Ooh…it looks like I'll have some fun anyway." Arclight licked her lips in anticipation. "Guess what I can do." She said to Cyclops, who was warily circling her.

"I really could care less."

"Tough guy too…are you single?"

"No, I'm married." He said, hand on his visor trigger. Her smile faded as she became determined once more.

"Wrong answer." Arclight lifted the truck that was beside her and threw it, Cyclops hitting it with his blast, pushing it out of the way of anyone. It crashed far into the forest, and she turned back, and impressed look on her face. "Not bad. That visor…does it magnify objects?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She didn't answer, raising her hands.

"We'll find out soon enough." Arclight bent over, dark hair swinging as she made fists and struck the ground. A harsh bright light illuminated the area, causing Cyclops to yell and close his eyes, the visor refracting the light and sending it to his eyes with enhanced brilliance. "Sensitive." She snorted derisively, coming closer. Grabbing the side of his waist, she lifted him up like a rag doll and threw him.

"You'll regret that." Arclight turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What, you and Vertigo go to the same stylist?" Storm's eyes whited over as she came closer. "No laugh, no nothing? Well fine. Be that way. It will make me enjoy this even more."Arclight slapped the side of the remaining truck they were standing by, another brilliant flash of light that would have blinded anyone looking straight into it. But Storm wasn't fazed. 

Clouds rolled in, dark, angry and threatening as warning thunder boomed. "Do you actually think someone who works with lightning would even flinch at your pathetic little light show?" Ororo asked coldly.

"Hey, I just didn't feel like punching you then." Philipa through a right hook, her super strength causing Storm to fly back many feet. She managed to land on her hands, flipping to her feet. Her jaw felt like it was on fire, and it hurt to move it. "Mad that I bruised that pretty little face of yours? Trust me, you won't need good looks when you're dead."

The woman was lightning quick, and Storm was locked dead on with her, Philipa's arms in a tight band around her waist, trapping her arms.. Tempers flared, forked lightning hitting the ground around them. Hoping Arclight wasn't invulnerable, she pried her arm loose and cocked back, giving her a hard, fisted slap. She let her go, tumbling to her bottom as she rotated her jaw. 

"Not bad, but not good enough." Storm looked down at her and laughed.

"No, this is over." Ororo held out her hand and released the lightning, Arclight screaming as it hit her, every nerve ending on fire. Her body sagged into a light coma, finding relief in the deep abyss. Storm looked at the still woman with disgust, and went into the forest to find Scott.

*

Vertigo jabbed her knee into Jean's stomach, causing the red head to grunt. She grabbed her hair and tugged hard, Vertigo screaming as Jean kicked her legs from under her. Both women had been going at it in hand to hand for quite a while, the two women at a stalemate since Jean still became dizzy when she used her TK, but not looking into Vertigo's eyes.

Wolverine narrowed his eyes and made his target, his fist connecting with the back of the head. Vertigo was down without a sound, Logan standing over her and smiling. "Hey Jeannie. Did I interrupt something?"

The telepath breathed a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Not at all Logan. What's going on with the hostages?" They caught up with storm and Cyclops. They were leading the humans to the shore, where the special unit had just pulled up, ready to take them by force.

Ororo looked angry as she turned away from the man she was talking to, stomping through the sand and up the slight slope. "What's wrong 'Ro?" Logan asked, concerned. She didn't say anything as she passed, and he looked at Scott questioningly.

"The commander was being a real…" He fumbled for a word.

"Asshole."

"If you must. He said he and his unit didn't need us to interfere, and we should go. No thank you, no nothing. Just more damn hostility." Scott shook his head as they started moving back towards their plane.

"Isn't that what I've been tellin' you? They don't care about you, but you guys still go all over the world trying to get yourselves killed for people who don't consider us people." Logan laughed harshly, watching Ororo walk ahead of everyone.

"Look, it's-"  
  


"It's nothing. They don't appreciate it, and you'll just keep coming back for a beating. But hell, as long as I can kick some ass that fights back, I'm in." Jean smiled softly, taking Scott's hand as they walked back to the Blackbird. Ororo was in first, ready and strapped in by the time Scott sat down in his seat. The plane lifted off quickly, and they raced back to Xavier's Institute. 

Logan watched the back of Ororo's chair on the ride back, kind of worried. He smelled the tightly wound anger and helplessness inside of her, and she didn't say a word. " 'Ro, are you okay?"

"Fine." Scott spared her a glance as they came in view of the school, Jean sighing with relief and rotating her shoulder painfully.

"Are you okay Jean?" He asked, shutting down the plane and going to his wife. She smiled gratefully as he helped her out of her chair, and Jean leaned on his shoulder as they left the plane. Logan watched them exit, but didn't move because the one that held his affection did not.

"Plannin' on sleeping here?" Ororo furiously punched buttons and the plane blinked dark.

"Are you?"

"If I have some company. Want to join me?" She stood up tight lipped, trying to walk past him. Grabbing her arm, Logan pulled her into his lap, and smiled as he felt her body relax. "Now what's the problem?"

Ororo frowned like a petulant child, leaning her head against Logan's. "You were right." She whispered.

"I'm always right. Can you be more specific?" Ororo shook her head and finally smiled.

"I didn't want to believe what you said to me in the front hall before you were going to find Marie." He remembered the exchange of words well, the first time Ororo showed him she could feel more than calm.

"So what made you believe now?" Logan's hand stole up the side of her sleeve unconsciously wishing it were bare skin.

"Because as I told the commander the situation we just dangerously diffused, he looked at me with such hatred and indifference. Like they would have won without our help." She laughed bitterly.

"They would have gotten their asses kicked."

"I agree. He didn't appreciate that we were able to protect every human life. He didn't care we did it at great expense to ourselves. It was times when I thought we were outmatched, and we outnumbered them."

"The more there are, the more pieces they make." Logan quipped, drawing another laugh from Ororo. She looked down at him, the hurt look in her eye softening. 

"Thank you Logan." He looked surprised.

"For what?"

"For being you. For making me see the stupidity of the whole situation. I took it too personally. I have a habit of doing that."

"So, what do I get?" He grinned at her, looking directly at her lips. She smiled and leaned the scant distance between them. The kiss was hot and delicate, the scent of cherry blossoms filling Logan's nostrils as his body reeled. His arms tightened around her waist as the minutes flew by. Ororo pulled back but stayed close, a large smile on her face.

"We should do that more often." She said, rising to her feet and stretching.

"Amen." Logan exhaled, blinking repeatedly and standing. If he had known before… His head snapped around, looking at the clock on the wall above the door. "Hey, want to go somewhere?" Ororo looked at the clock as well, grimacing.

"It's one in the morning."

"There's a bar open someplace." She shook her head, taking the rubber band from her hair. It fell around her face in soft waves, somehow making her more beautiful. Logan pushed her against the chair she was leaning against and gave her a lingering kiss.

"Well, aren't you persuasive." She murmured, craving another kiss. He smiled smugly and shrugged.

"It's a gift."

"I bet it is. I'm sorry Logan, I'm just too tired. How about you join me in the greenhouse in twenty minutes. You bring the beer, and I'll bring the cold pizza." Ororo offered, itching to get out of her uniform and get her hands in some dirt. The adrenaline was still coursing, but she didn't want to leave the mansion.

"Sounds good to me. It's a date."

"It is, isn't it." She laughed, starting to walk out of the plane. Logan took her hand and pulled her back slightly.

"This time, will you put some meat on it?" Ororo shook her head.

"I refuse."

"What if I give you another kiss?"

"I'll definitely think about it." Logan smiled. If he could get his way with just a kiss…imagine the possibilities… He stepped forward and gave her all he had, and when he was done Ororo stumbled slightly, lust now intermingled with her heady scent. 

"Well?"

"No. See you soon Logan." She walked out of the plane, laughing. Logan watched her walk away, taking all of his willpower not to run after her and show her he could be an animal in bed too. He unzipped his uniform while he exited the plane, the hatch closing automatically. The men's changing room was empty, Scott and Jean having left a while ago. 

Being alone and the silence made him think. Of the five years of his life he did remember, he knew he wasn't a relationship man. No one woman had all he wanted, and he hopped from bed to bed to fill the void he always knew he had. When things got complicated or the she wanted more than he was willing to give, he'd leave. He didn't really care about them. His sexual appetite was almost as voracious as his love of cigars and beer, and it needed quenching...or he got irritable. 

But with Ororo…he didn't expect sex. He damn sure wanted it…but it wasn't quite pressing on his mind. Sure, he noticed every time she flipped her hair over her shoulder, wore low cut tops and fitting pants. What man wouldn't? It served to excite him, but what they did together made him stay. He could actually talk to her without being judged. She never asked questions he couldn't or didn't want to answer, or pressed him about his past. 

He was perfectly happy just sitting in a greenhouse eating cold pizza and drinking beer. That was scary. Logan shrugged his shoulders and stripped out of the uniform, leaving it in a heap on the floor and turning off the lights. He hummed slightly in his bare feet and sweatpants, no shirt. Logan smiled. He was going to see his woman.


	5. Bad Hair and Dinner Talk

Professor Xavier motored past the den on the first floor, on his way to his office when he did a double take. Not believing his eyes, he reversed his chair and looked again. True enough, a miserable Logan sat hunched over in a chair, with Jubilee standing behind him, pushing down on his hair with all her might.

"Um…Logan?"

"Shut up Chuck." The bald man flustered slightly, and tried again.

"Logan…what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to do his hair!" Jubilee quipped cheerfully, her face lapsing once again into intense strain as she rose on her tip toes and started jumping up and down, trying to keep Logan's wry mane downward.

"That's nice… Why is she doing you hair?" Xavier asked, still not understanding the situation. Logan sighed and shrugged dejectedly.

" 'Ro's not here." Charles nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, she went to take Scott and Jean to the airport. But what does that have to do with-"

"Will you let me finish?" He asked irritably.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Continue." Professor X had to tear his eyes from Jubilee, who had resorted to using her elbows for any wayward hair.

"I was bored, and came in here to see if there was a game on. I ran into Marie and Jubes here. They stared at my hair for half an hour."

"Okay, but that still-"

"Chuck! Do you want to hear it or not!?"

"Um…yes."

"Okay then. Then they asked could they do something for it. Me, I think I'm just fine the way I am. They inform me otherwise."

"Really Wolvie. I mean, you'd think we're giving you an enema." Jubilee looked at him as if _he _were crazy.

"Wolvie?" Logan mouthed, growling softly. "Anyway, I don't care what you say, teenaged girls are the strongest thing on earth. Especially when it comes to what they want. Somehow they talked some strange language of big sad eyes and smooth words…I don't know what they said, or if they said anything. They told me they could give me a new look."

"Well…I don't know about it just yet. I'll give you my opinion of it after it's… done."Xavier started coughing mysteriously as Logan glared at him.

"If you do, I can't say I'll be responsible for my actions." Everyone looked towards the stairs as Marie hit the bottom floor, literally hit it, as she jumped from the second landing with her supplies.

"Ah've got it!" She beamed proudly, stumbling to her feet in excitement, holding up an industrial sized can of mouse and a comb that looked like the branch of a prickly pear cactus.

"Oh _hell_ no."

"Have fun Logan." Charles's face was turning red with the strain of controlling his mirth. As fast as he could he motored out of the room and slammed his office door.

"He will!" Both girls yelled back in unison as they wrestled Logan back in the chair.

*

"I'm back!" Ororo said as she closed the door, adjusting the load of groceries in her hand. Marie and Jubilee ran to her, taking her bags and murmuring about what they could eat before they put the bags down. Smiling, she took off her purse and looked around. No sign of Logan.

"Logan?" Still no answer. Frowning slightly she went into the den, and realized the children had left the television on. Reaching for the remote control, she went to turn it off when a growl stopped her.

"I'm watching that." Ororo dropped it and whirled around, to where Logan was sitting on the floor, in a dark corner.

"Logan. Why did you scare me? Didn't you hear me call you?" She smiled as she walked over to him. His head was covered in darkness, and she cocked her own in question. "What's wrong?"

"If you laugh I'm leaving."

"You have my word I won't." Ororo said seriously, sitting down beside him, on the end of the couch. She looked down at him as he sat forward, his hair coming into her line of sight. Her eyes widened in total shock, mouth shut tightly. "What… happened?" She managed to ask calmly.

"A damn tornado. What do you think. The only teenagers left who happen to think they are my personal stylists. What in the hell is that 'Ro? I asked, and all I started was a discussion of personal shoppers. What is that?"

"Someone who is paid to shop for people who are too busy."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Afraid not. Um…have you looked in a mirror?" Ororo asked, feeling lightheaded from not laughing. It was getting harder and harder to control herself.

"No. And I'm not. We've been going out for a while, right?"

"A month and a half." She smiled.

"Tell me how bad it is." Ororo sighed and looked at his head. Shaking her head, she made him turn so she could see the back.

"I guess their thoughts on how you should look conflicted."

"Yeah. They were tugging on opposite sides of my head for an hour. Then they just split it up."

"Was that your idea?" Ororo felt she had to ask.

"Yeah. I mean, it's better than sitting in that damn chair all day." She shook her head vehemently. "No?" He asked weakly.

"No. I think one of them tried to make your hair look like one of the lead singers of N'Sync." 

"You mean the damn gay boys?"

"Perhaps."

"What's wrong with the other side?"

"You know that style that is going around lately, really messy, somewhat disheveled?"

"The one that looks like they ran their head against a piece of carpet before they left the house?"

"Perhaps."

"Dammit!" Logan swore, head in hands.

"Why did you let them do this to you? Half of your head is curly, the other half is just really…something."

"I don't know! I'm going to go wash it out." Logan stood and turned quickly, sure he heard a giggle. But Ororo's face was perfectly clear. Almost to the door, he was stopped by her question.

"They didn't by chance use mouse, did they?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, a damn can full. That shit stinks!" Ororo winced and sighed.

"Then I'll see you at dinner." He looked at the clock.

"It's only three."

"Feel your hair." Logan cautiously brought a hand up and felt his head. It was hard to the touch, unrelenting and stiff. "I'll see you at dinner." She rose and gave him an apologetic kiss. It soothed his nerves slightly and he watched her leave, a slight shaking in her shoulders.

*

Ororo made homemade lasagna with a large garden salad for the evening meal, in the mood to cook something elaborate. As they sat down they were joined by Professor Xavier, who sighed as she placed his plate in front of him. His square of lasagna was cut into perfectly proportional bite sized pieces. "Ororo?"

"Yes Professor?" She asked, placing Logan's favorite beer in front of him. For some odd reason he started smiling like an idiot. He felt smug. He didn't even have to ask.

"I thought I talked to you and Jean about cutting up my food for me. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself _if _I chose to." Charles sighed as his favorite student just smiled at him and poured him a glass of wine.

"Hey Chuck."

"Yes Logan?" Xavier rolled his eyes at the odd nickname he was given by the man.

"Do you really think it was wise to let Jeannie and One Eye go on vacation when we're not sure who we're dealing with? We might need them here. I mean, 'Ro and I can kick some serious ass, but we're only two people." Logan stuffed half of his plate of lasagna in his mouth at once and swallowed like he was drinking a liquid. Choking slightly on the devil peppers he asked Ororo to put in his portion (which was almost half the dish), he pounded his chest and gave her a thumbs up sign.

"I have been thinking the same thing Professor. I would hate to cut their relaxation time short though." Ororo smiled to herself, pleased that Logan liked her meal. Charles chewed on the end of his garlic bread and nodded.

"I understand the concern. I had it as well, but I let Jean and Scott take a leave because they did not finish their honeymoon. Dr. McCoy and Dr. Ryes have agreed to come while they are away."

"Hank and Cecelia? I haven't seen them in about a year and a half. How did you tear them away from research and each other?"

"I promised them they could bring their experiments with them. I just don't want to have to explain to Jean why she can't use her lab, and why it's sealed off to all life." Xavier laughed.

"You mean like last time?" Logan looked back and forth between them, and was confused.

"Who are they?" He asked. Ororo smiled, a faraway look in her eye.

"Good friends who moved on to commit themselves to research full time, but they always help out when we need them. They're kind of like alternate X-Men, but by choice. Hank was our doctor and biology teacher while Jean was getting her degree. Cecelia taught chemistry and physics. The groups of kids we have now haven't had the chance to meet them. They left teaching two years ago."

"Oh."

"Ororo." She looked up to the head of the table and her eyebrows rose in question.

"Yes Professor?"

"Would it hurt you to put something in this dish without leaves?" Logan looked back at Ororo, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes it would professor, and you too. We talked about your cholesterol." She didn't say another word, smiling before taking a sip of her wine. "Besides, you didn't realize it was vegetarian until you were almost done."

"I'm going to my office, where I'm appreciated and I make the decisions. I have some work to do. Hank and Cecelia will be arriving either tomorrow or the day after. If you'll excuse me." Charles wheeled away from the table, and out the door. Once he was gone Logan turned back around as Ororo sat in his lap.

"How would you feel if we went out tonight?" She smoothing his collar and kissed him briefly.

"Hell, that would be fun…why?" Ororo shrugged and kissed him again.

"Cabin fever. I kind of want to get away from the school for a while. Do I have to go by myself?" She teased. Logan smiled and nuzzled her neck, his arms tightening around her waist. He couldn't get enough of her scent, cherry blossoms and female. It was calming whenever he could get a whiff of it, and with Ororo sitting in his lap, he started to feel himself harden.

"My my…at this rate we may never get out the door." She said, trying not to feel the gentle scrape of his teeth against her throat. Logan's sideburns slid up the side of her face, and she turned her head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" He muttered, his nose shifting the over shirt she was wearing over her tank top.

"Yes. Did I ever tell you you're the sexiest man I've ever known?" Ororo's breath halted as Logan kissed a sensitive spot right on the swell of her cleavage. Her eyes fluttered shut as he went lower, his tongue drawing a complicated pattern on her flesh.

A low grumble was all she received as she felt his hand slip underneath her shirt. That brought her back to reality, and her eyes snapped open, grabbing his hands and removing them.

"How about we stay in. I've got a little surprise for you. I've wanted to try this out on someone, but I've never had the chance." Ororo wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"That for damn sure sounds like fun." Logan stood up, bringing her up with him in his arms. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come to my room in fifteen minutes. The surprise will be there." Ororo was gone as soon as he put her feet down. Logan leaned back and smiled, putting his hands behind his head. He started to think in the easy silence, leaning back further.

Although they had been going out for almost two months, he and Ororo never had sex. She told him on no uncertain terms she would not be someone's fuck buddy, and Logan never laughed so hard in his life. Such a beautiful woman, and cussing like a sailor. But he respected her decision, mainly out of curiosity.

He'd admit it…beyond sex and foreplay, he never really experienced a relationship. All the one's he'd seen made him sick to his stomach, or pity the male involved. But Ororo never made him go to the opera, or take her to the symphony. She'd suffer through a game of football for him, and didn't mind if a major basketball game came on. He could watch it in peace.

And it was the little things too. Like she would get him a beer without him asking, she would talk honestly about her feelings without that estrogen double talk women master by the age of five. He was never embarrassed by trying to take her out to a fancy restaurant with more forks than you had fingers. He was just comfortable.

Not that she was boring. Ororo was far from a boring woman. He liked unraveling her layers, seeing what new he would find. Like she secretly loved wrestling, and when no one was in earshot, she'd root for the Rock. Or how she'd tickle people to get what she wanted, if her breathtaking smile wouldn't do it. 

She made everyone feel good when they were around her, that's why everyone was always crowded around her usually. Wherever she was, kids were studying. And it didn't even have to be her class. Jean and Scott collectively or apart were always around her. He smiled as he remembered something he stumbled upon when he was about to go into the kitchen a couple of days ago.

*

"I can't wait to get away." Scott muttered as he put a large stack of papers on the edge of the table, reaching around Ororo for a mug.

_ _

_"I can understand that. When was the last time you two left?" She smiled at him, moving away from the coffee and easing his papers back from the edge._

_ _

_"Our honeymoon. Let's not get into that." He shook his head. "She acted like it was my fault. Like I really wanted to tango with Magneto."_

_ _

_"I hear he's a terrible dancer anyway. So, did you get her a gift for this trip?" Ororo sat on the table as Scott sat down. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow._

_ _

_"What?"_

__

_"A gift. You know, people give them to the people they love when they've had ruined plans. How about flowers."_

_ _

_"Look. Jean knows I couldn't have helped what happened. She's reasonable."_

_ _

_"She's a woman. And a disappointed woman on her honeymoon at that." Scott shrugged helplessly._

_ _

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_ _

_"Get her that necklace she's been mooning over in the Saks catalogue."_

__

_"That thing costs seven hundred bucks."_

_ _

_"And you're telling me that the look on her face won't be priceless?" Ororo looked at him pointedly, poking him in the ribs. He cried out, almost swallowing his coffee through his nose. Scott looked back up at her kind of angry, laughing quietly._

_ _

_"Will you go with me? I hate this kind of stuff. I don't want to get something stupid by mistake."_

_ _

_"Of course. Just tell me when." She turned around as she saw Logan come in, smiling and sliding off of the table. "Good afternoon Logan."_ It was that day he realized her smile was the most absolutely beautiful sight in the world.


	6. Messages or You guys are early, thanks a...

Ororo turned and smiled as Logan slid into her room, closing the door behind him. "Your man is here. Bow down." She laughed as she received a kiss from him.

"Hello sire. Did you find the place easily?" Ororo asked, moving his hand away from the hem of her shorts playfully. He shrugged and looked around. Candles were lit everywhere, incense burning softly. Logan looked around, expecting and hoping to hear a few strains of "Let's Get It On".

"What's with the get up?What do you have planned?"

"It was a surprise, but I was expecting you half an hour ago." She said, going to a dresser and pulling out a bottle of oil. He looked at her garb, a gray tee shirt and matching shorts. Nothing particularly fancy, but he'd look at her for hours.

"Well, I got sidetracked."

"What happened?"

"The girls wanted to know did I like my hair, then they noticed I changed it…before I knew it they were chasing me. Like I was one of those other boys they moon over." Ororo bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"A Backstreet Boy?"

"And how in the hell am I supposed to know?" Logan shrugged. "But I thought I was going to have to hide for a while, so I got the leftover lasagna and a case of beer and hid in the garage. They left me alone after ten minutes, but I stayed there for another twenty just to make sure." Ororo nodded.

"They went to bed about fifteen minutes ago."

"Good. So, what's that?"

"Massage oil." She smiled and motioned to the bed.

"Woman, you're trying to temp me aren't you!" Logan grinned and yanked off his shirt, on the bed in record time. He jerked his head towards himself and wiggled his eyebrows. 

"No." Ororo laughed. "I just thought this would be romantic. What, you don't like massages?" She asked as she made him scoot over, sitting beside him on the bed.

"From what I remember, I could never get a good one. Most people do it too soft for me to enjoy it, or they really mess me up. A healing factor is good and all, but it doesn't work really well on cramps. I got a massage once that hurt so much I could hardly move. I would have punched her…if she wasn't a woman." Ororo smiled.

"I have a feeling if she wasn't a woman, you wouldn't be getting a massage from her." Logan nodded.

"Damn straight."

"Have you felt your masculinity threatened?"

"No damn comment." She rolled her eyes and stood, turning off the lights and coming back to the bed. Logan had already turned over, his head buried in the pillows. "Mmm…your bed smells like you." His words came out muffled.

"It should, I sleep in it. I'm going to have to straddle you." Ororo said, trying to find the best position. Logan lifted his head and turned to her.

"What, like I'm going to say no? Look, it would be a lot more fun if we were both nekkid." 

"Nekkid? Don't you mean naked?" She asked, throwing her leg over Logan's body, sitting on the base of his back. She stopped, closing her eyes against the feel of his body against hers. Control…control…

"No, I mean nekkid. Naked means you don't have any clothes." Ororo poured some warm oil on her hands and placed the bottle on her end table beside her bed.

"I'm aware of that." She said dryly.

"But nekkid means you don't have any clothes, and you're doing something…that feels good…" His head and sunk back into the pillows as soon as her leg touched the side of his stomach. Glad he was on his stomach, he enjoyed her weight on him, and felt his muscles relax blissfully as her hands went to work.

"Ah, thank you for clearing that up." Ororo rubbed her hands in brisk circular motions as she smiled, feeling the tenseness leave his body. His skin was warm, almost hot, and smooth. His back was clear of hair, thank goodness, and she felt a thrill of electricity as she felt his pulse on the cords of his neck.

Her eyebrow raised as a sort of low growl emanated from Logan, long and low, and apparently involuntary as she kneaded his physique. "Am I hurting you?" She asked after a while, when she hadn't heard a peep from the man she was sitting on. No answer. "Logan?" Ororo leaned over to look into his face.

'_I know this man is not sleep._' She thought, an incredulous look on her face. "Logan?" Still no answer. Climbing off of him, she sighed and corked her bottle, calling a breeze to blow out the candles and clear the air. Shaking her head, Ororo put her hair in a ponytail and slid in beside him, easing her self in as to not wake him.

Logan must have sensed her presence, for as soon as she settled in, his heavy arm landed around her waist and drew her to him. "Mmm…'Ro…" Was all he said as she molded to his body.

"I'm here darling." She said, her hand caressing his strong arm around her. He pulled her tighter and nuzzled his nose on her neck.

"Mine." He growled.

"Yes Logan." Ororo smiled as she yawned, sleep coming swiftly.

"Love you…" Her almost closed eyes snapped open and she turned to see his face, which was still buried in her neck.

"What was that Logan?" She held her breath to hear him correctly.

"Said love you…geez, you women don't listen…" He mumbled and yawned again and was still, snoring softly. But sleep was not forthcoming for Ororo.

*

Logan opened his eyes as he felt the light of the sun in the air around him. Inhaling, cherry blossoms filled his nostrils and he balked slightly as to where he was, until he remembered. Ororo's room. A massage better than he could ever remember getting. He smiled as he opened his eyes but realized she wasn't beside him. Her place was still warm, which meant she hadn't been gone long.

He stretched, enjoying the feel of his surroundings immensely. Turning as the bedroom door opened, he sat up, and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning beautiful." Ororo smiled and closed the door, walking over to her vanity.

"Good morning Logan. Did you sleep well?" She teased, running the brush through her hair quickly. She was wearing a short linen skirt and a snug white blouse. Ororo turned as she felt his gaze on her body, putting down her brush and coming over to give him a kiss.

"Yeah, I sure did…" Logan said after they parted. The massage was heaven, getting him in spots he didn't know he had. He never had been totally, bodily relaxed until that moment. He really enjoyed Ororo's hands all over him…didn't he say something? Logan almost choked on his own spit. Did he say…he loved her?

He looked back at the white haired woman and suddenly felt weird. Certainly if he had said something that big, she would have already commented on it, right? Wrong. Ororo was different from most women. She didn't make guys talk about their feelings if they didn't have to.

Ororo had turned back to her mirror, smiling softly. She knew what was going on. Time to put his fear to rest. She looked back and grinned at him. "You sleep like a rock, you know that? I expected you to talk in your sleep."

"I didn't say anything?" Logan asked, brow furrowing.

"Nothing coherent. Why, worried you'll say something stupid, like I have the entire collection of Barney on tape?"

"No, and I keep telling everyone the battery's went out right when I was flipping through channels. What was I supposed to do? I can't work Mr. Wizard's television." She laughed and he immediately smiled. "Hey, I'm going to go and sleep for a while.See you at lunch." He kissed her on the cheek and left. Ororo watched as her door closed before sighing and shaking her head. What was she going to do? Tell him that he proclaimed his love for her between yawns? That would drive him away for sure. There was only one thing to do. Don't mention it until he said it when he was totally awake. It was only fair.

*

Logan scratched some crust out of his eye just in time to see his man run past the defense to score a touchdown. "YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT!" he whooped, sitting back down and reaching for his beer. Plopping down on the couch, he turned his head and looked at Jubilee and Marie. "What do you guys want? I'm not talking about my hair anymore."

"We don't want to talk about your hair Logan. We just have some…questions." Marie said, leaning back and staring at him.

"What's the question?"

"Do you ever dig up your nose and your claws have come out?" Jubilee asked, straight faced. Logan seriously thought about the question, and looked around the room to make sure no one was around. "Well?" She weedled.

"No." Jubilee smiled and held out her hand, Marie slapping a five dollar bill into her palm. He frowned and tried to turn back to his game.

"Logan?" This time it was Marie."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever had an anal accident?" He turned to look at her.

"What in the hell are you getting at?" She blinked and smiled.

"Ah mean that have you ever poked yourself a new-"

"Marie, Jubilee, that's enough. Leave him alone." A calm and slightly amused voice said from the doorway. All three turned around, and Ororo walked into the room as the girls left, slightly disappointed.

"Thanks darlin'." Logan sighed as she sat down beside him, crossing her legs. His eyes slid from the game without his permission, and watched the now exposed knee as Ororo's leg came into view. It bounced slightly, causing her already short skirt to slid back more, giving him the heavenly sight of her thigh.

"Like what you see?" She asked teasingly, placing her finger on her knee. The game receded into the background as Logan closed the distance between them, scooting over beside Ororo. She smiled as he kissed her bare shoulder, his arm snaking around in front of her, pinning her to the couch.

"Oh yeah… you smell good." He breathed as he continued his kisses on her neck, to the back of her ear. She leaned her head over, eyes closing as a waterfall of hair fell over her right eye. A growl escaped Logan's throat as their lips met finally, her hands threading through his hair as they shifted on the sofa.

Ororo's breath caught in her throat in her throat as she Logan pushed her harder, his body against hers as they passionately wrestled. "Ahem." Two sets of eyes opened simultaneously as Logan jerked up, claws ready to pop out as rage descended through his mind. Ororo sat up and placed her slims hands on his knuckles. "Hello Ororo."

"Hank, Cecelia…you're early." She said, pushing her hair back.

"Chica, we're not that early. Who's the maniac who's sitting on you?"

"What's going on?" All four turned back to the door. Jean and Scott put their luggage down and looked around. Scott smiled and shook Hank's hand. "Long time no see."

"Yeah fearless leader. Why are we all here?" He asked, smiling as Jean and Cecelia embraced, and Logan moved away from Ororo.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Scott dragged me back here four day early." She glared at her husband, who confidently looked away. 

"Look, I told you I just felt like something was going to go wrong." 

"And I told you sweetie, precognition is not your gift."

**My X-men, you are needed** All six looked at each other and sighed.


	7. Harpooned

"I don't see why we couldn't have let Hank and Cecelia handle it while we were gone." Jean mumbled as they flew towards Death Valley. 

"Because Jean. I just feel better knowing I'm here." Scott brought the plane out of its sub orbital trajectory and prepared for the last hundred miles to their destination. The Marauders, as they have been identified, were holding a desert retreat for the rich hostage, demanding two million dollars for every human head. 

Logan sat behind Ororo, staring across from him. Where Jean normally sat, Hank was, still dressed in civilian garb. "Why didn't you change? You hate the uniforms too?" He asked, curious. Hank looked down at his body and smiled, shaking his head.

"It's almost become natural to me. I forgot I had it on."

"You forgot you had your clothes on?"

"No, of course not. My image inducer." Logan nodded slowly and sniffed.

"Image inducer… makes you look different than you do? Is that why you smell different from how you look?" He asked, realizing why he had a slight headache whenever the man was in the same room.

"Correct. You see, for me to move freely in the public, I must have a suitable disguise to camouflage my….unique features." Hank pressed a button on his watch, his form shifting in soft light. What was left was totally unexpected.

Hank was now two feet taller, humongous clawed hands and feet, rippling muscles everywhere, and a hairstyle somewhat reminiscent of Logan's. But the most shocking was the bright blue fur all over his body, from head to foot. The only things that weren't blue were his claws, fangs, and the whites of his eyes.

"That's what I kept smelling. Fur." Logan scratched his nose, glad he wasn't going haywire.

"I have heard about your nose, and I thought it would be a great way to test the new technology. Cecelia helped me with this model, allowing me to refine my tactile hologram."

"What does that mean?"

"That means what people see, they will also feel as well." The plane bucked to the side, the cabin tilting maddeningly as Scott fought to right it.

"What in the hell was that One Eye?" Logan growled loudly, hating the feeling of flying all over again.

"I don't know, Ororo, can you give me a diagnostic?" He asked, fighting with the plane to keep it steady.

"My grids are off the charts. We were hit by some projectile…I can't gather as to what right now, but it's knocked out the auto pilot system." She said, dividing her attention between the two monitors at her station. 

"Your side is sluggish. Is it engine failure or an engine problem?" The plane slid to the right yet again, and Hank picked up a soft cry behind him. 

"Cecelia, are you alright?" He asked anxiously, knowing his wife did not like to fly.

"One day you guys will learn and put some barf bags on board like I asked. I'm fine…or I'll be fine as soon as I get on the ground." She said weakly.

"Scott…there's a problem. We've been hit with a harpoon." Ororo said slowly.

"A harpoon?" 

"Yes…and it shorted out the left engine. It's not responding."

"What about back up?"

"It was pierced by the harpoon, receiving the most damage. We don't have any thrust on the left side." She tried compensating power from all stations, her head turning rapidly back and forth to both screens. Her hair kept falling into her face, making her frustrated. "Jean, can you?"

"NO problem, just land us." Jean used her telekinesis to pull Ororo's hair back from her face, allowing her quicker viewing of the monitors.

"Incoming!" Ororo shouted, feeding the information to Scott's terminal. He banked a hard right, missing another harpoon as the plane went out of control yet again.

"Can you give me anything? This thing keeps trying to go in circles. I don't know how long we can last, we can't even land!" He yelled over the sparking that started in the wing. Ororo winced as her screens blinked, them came back online. 

"No, everything's locked up. I drained power from the med bay, the auxiliary power, and gave you half of mine. There isn't anything le-incoming!"

"Which direction?" Scott yelled, ready. Ororo started to reply when her station blacked out.

"I don't-" The metal on metal sound was unearthly, ripping through the air and the cabin like white noise. The aircraft was spun around in mid air, catapulting painfully in a rough pocket of air.

"I've lost all control!" Scott shouted, looking back towards the rest of the team. "Hold on!"

"Shut down your station!" Ororo said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"What? Are you crazy? If I shut down everything, there's not even a chance that anyone other than Hank and Logan will survive the crash. We're heading to the desert ground at about eight hundred miles an hour. We'll be dust."

"If you don't shut it down, then I'll have to wrestle the plane. That's energy I can be directing to landing us quickly and safely." She turned to him, eyes white.

"But you've never tried this before. What if you can't hold the weight?"

"I guess I'll find out, won't I?" Scott flipped the abort switch, cutting what little power that was running through his station to cease. The plane was eerily quiet, dark save for the setting sun in the distance. Logan felt the drop of gravity in the pit of his stomach, closing his eyes tight against the bite of nausea.

Ororo gathered her energy, allowing her mind to expand around the Blackbird. The air reacted, blanketing the torn skin of the plane as it leveled out slowly but surely. That was the easy part. Actually stopping the plane without breaking everyone's neck was another story.

Ororo's hands gripped her armrests hard, her fingers sinking into the plastic and leather as her body went taut with the exertion of controlling the air around them. Wind was not a very good shock absorber, so she had to improvise, erasing what rules were there and making her own. 

Cleaving the air on both sides of the nose of the jet, she pushed upward softly, taking miles off of the speed of their decent, but she could tell it wasn't enough. Something was coming again…the airstreams gave her information a split second before the next harpoon hit, slicing off the entire left wing as she shifted the plane at the last minute.

The craft was now lopsided, making it harder to keep abreast in the air. Ororo buckled down and concentrated, demanding the wind stop their fall. The nose of the plane scraped the dry soil of the desert, and landed flat on the ground.

Logan bit his tongue as the landing jolted painfully through him, and he spat out blood as his mouth healed. It was still dark in the cabin, but he could still see pretty well. He watched as Scott unbuckled himself quickly, rushing to see if Jean was alright. Hank was already by Cecelia's side, helping her out of the plane, his large hands ripping the steel door from the frame, allowing the last rays of day to softly light the interior.

He sliced through his restraints and rose, coming to kneel beside Ororo's chair. Her heartbeat was unusually high, it thundering in his ears more than his own. She smelled like lightning and ozone, her hair still cackling with static energy. " 'Ro, are you alright?" Her head was down on her chest, but she was awake.

Was she alright. That was a loaded question, but she was second in command, therefore she would press on. She lifted her head and took a deep, shaky breath, smiling weakly. "I'm fine now that everything's over." He looked down at her hands, which were wrapped around her armrests to the point where her handprint was imprinted inches into the thick plastic.

"Come on, some fresh air will do you good." Logan reached around and unbuckled her, and watched her wince as she tried to stand. "What's wrong?"

"My hands…" Gently he took her hand and pried it up as softly as he could, but she still cried out, biting her lip and nodding her head for him to continue. When she was free she looked down at what she did and laughed ruefully. "I guess I'll have to replace those."

"Don't worry about it now darlin'. Do you want to stay here and rest?" 

"I'll rest after the mission."

*

"You should have destroyed the plane." Vertigo said angrily as she watched it land not too far away from their position. 

"I tried. The pilot is very good. But I did damage it. They won't be able to walk away from this fight. They're stuck." Harpoon sneered, hefting another one of his weapons. The Inuit man had an evil gleam in his eye, anxious to use his power again.

"The point was to kill them. That's what our employer wants."

"Did he say exactly when he wanted them killed? No he didn't. He just wants them dead. Therefore, we can kill them when they get here." Harpoon and Vertigo looked down as a spat of blood hit the dirt between them.

"Riptide!" The man turned, a bloody shuriken in his hand, letting a dead gentleman drop to the ground, throat slashed.

"What?!"

"Stop…killing…the hostages." The slender man sighed, licking off the blood from the small ninja star, pocketing it.

"Why not. They're just worthless humans." Riptide smiled. "Worthless, stinking humans." 

"Do you want to get paid or not?" Harpoon asked impatiently.

"Just one more. C'mon, I'll let you help…" He said enticingly.

"No. Where's Blockbuster?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Harpoon raised his eyebrow.

"If you don't find him and Arclight, I'll kill you…again." Riptide glared menacingly at him as he turned around, shoving the humans that were sitting on the ground roughly. Harpoon turned to Vertigo, smiling. "See, that's how you get things done."

*

"Arclight! Bitch, you better- who are you?" Riptide stopped, surprised as he saw a black leather clad woman crouching over a body. He came closer, realizing the prone form was Philippa. "Ooh, pretty pretty. Who are you?" He liked the way she looked, brown skin, clear brown eyes and long braids tied back. She rose slowly, and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, she asked me the same thing." Riptide brought out his favorite weapon, a seven point throwing star, dipped in poison. 

"Really. Well Arclight tends…" He chuckled. "Tended to talk a lot. Don't expect that from me." He spun around, becoming a blur, releasing his star towards Cecelia. A metal on metal sound screeched through the air, Cecelia falling back to the ground. She opened her eyes and gasped. The star was lodged in her force field. If she had been on guard, it wouldn't be halfway through.

" Nice try, but not good enough." She stood, letting the projectile fall to the ground harmlessly.

"So you're a mutant. I should have known. It takes a lot to take down old Arc here…" Riptide took out another blade, smiling. "I will enjoy this…"

"Not nearly as much as I will." He looked up quickly, as Beast reached down and grasped his wrist, lifting him as if he were a little doll. Swinging him around once, Riptide screamed as he was let go, flying off into the air. Hank jumped to the ground, checking over his wife. "You are alright, correct?"

"I'm fine. Just a close call. I didn't know he was coming." She said, looking around.

"I know. I saw him approaching, but I didn't know if I got here fast enough." Cecelia smiled and took his hand, Hank's paw totally dwarfing hers.

"Aww…well isn't this touchin'."Hank turned around and blinked.

"Oh my stars and garters." He knew Blockbuster was huge, but he didn't realize how big he really was. Standing at ten feet and almost as wide as one of the cabins scattered around the area, Blockbuster was a definitely imposing figure.

He moved forward as Hank shoved Cecelia out of the way, causing her to land on her force field, seemingly suspended a foot off of the ground. Without warning, they both charged, Beast's fangs bared and roaring.

They met head on, hands to hands as a test of wills and strength began. Blockbuster's glare was smug as he pushed forward, seemingly stronger than Hank, who gritted his teeth and dug his claws into the dusty dirt. With a ripple of his fur he pushed back, gaining all ground lost. "What the!" Blockbuster yelled as Beast suddenly lifted the larger man off of the ground, throwing him into the air. "Waddaya doing to me!" 

"Well you see," Beast started calmly, "I must have forgotten to tell you. I have super strength, class ten. It seems you're only strong. Therefore I outclass you." Blockbuster closed his eyes as the sky spun around nauseatingly. Beast spun him around at rapid speed with his large feet, making him seem lighter than a feather.

"Put me down!! I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled, his voice sounding shaky.

"If you survive the fall." Hank stopped the spinning abruptly, causing Blockbuster to yell sickeningly. In the next second he launched him into the air, and as Hank dusted off his fur, he watched the muscle bound man fall far into the desert.

"You done?" He turned to Cecelia, who was smiling.

"Now I am. Let's go rejoin the others."

*

Jean smiled, slamming Vertigo's face into the desert sand. "You didn't really think I would look into your eyes again, did you?" She waited for an answer.

"Jeannie, she's out." Logan said, chuckling. She frowned, turning the white haired woman's head over so she could see for herself.

"Oh."

"You know, I could tell this was the first person you've knocked out."

"So sue me. Where's Scott?" Jean asked, cracking her back painfully.

"Right here." He dragged a man into the light. Logan came over and sniffed, nodding his head.

"That's the guy who jacked up the plane. Smells Alaskan." 

"Riight. That's everybody. Ororo is making sure everyone's safe…what's left of the humans. They killed ten. About fifty are left, including staff. She's bandaging any wounds. Turns out she's the only one they haven't seen her use any powers, so they'll let her patch them up." Scott shook his head disgustedly.

"That's sad." Jean said, walking over to where she saw her best friend putting a splint on a broken leg. Something shivered…slightly in the shadows between two cabins. The light was too scant to see exactly what it was, until it was too late. "Ro! Look out!"

A human tornado emerged, spinning faster than the human eye could track as it tore through dirt, throwing it into the air. Logan turned as he heard Jean's cry, and ran past her into the clearing. 

Ororo turned, eyes wide as she straightened, to look at the threat. Three darts flew out from Riptide, landing in her stomach, arm, and back. "Forgot about me, huh sweetie. Not this time!" He grinned evilly. Ororo extended her hand, a lone lightning bolt shooting towards him. He couldn't spin out of the way fast enough, and dropped to the ground, weak.

"You'll have to do better than that baby." Riptide spat, rising to his feet shakily, mouth bleeding.

"How's this." Logan ran him through, the tips of his three claws extending through his back and out his stomach. Riptide looked at them in shock, choking on his own blood as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Logan retracted his claws, allowing the dead body to fall to the ground with a wet splat.

He was over to Ororo in a moment, making sure she was okay. "How are you feeling darlin'?" 

"I'm fine, just surprised." She said shakily, taking out the darts and throwing them down on the ground. They didn't penetrate far, and she didn't think she would have any lasting wounds. How odd.

"Good. People, move out, the calvary is here, late as always. Hank!" Scott yelled, looking around. Beast bounded over a cabin, Cecelia on his back, and landed nimbly.

"We're here Fearless Leader."

"Don't call me that." He sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, we have a walk ahead of us to the jet."


	8. Complications

"This definitely will not fly Scott. All systems were drained, and those that weren't were damaged. Even if they weren't, the skin of the jet is so shredded it's not airworthy. We'd drop like a weight." Ororo delivered the news sadly, absently kicking the nose of the plane. She pushed her hair out of her face and leaned against it, closing her eyes briefly.

"I'm just glad it stayed intact." Scott shook his head. "Well, I packed the minijet. It seats four. That means one pilot and three others. Who wants to go or stay."

Hank looked around the group. "I can stay, for I am not injured and I think we are sufficiently far from the scene of the crime to be in any danger."

"Okay, anyone else?" 

"Jean and Cecelia should go, definitely. Ce, you've got a slash down the side of your back, and Jean can take care of that for you. Besides, you both look tired." Ororo smiled as Jean yawned, already leaned against her.

"That's true. It's starting to burn. But I mean, if you wanted to go, I think I could wait. How long will it take to bring the minijet back?" Cecelia asked Scott.

"It takes about three hours to refuel. I didn't fill it all of the way, because frankly I didn't expect to use it. Can you wait that long?"

"No, she can't. I don't want it infected… I love your back." Hank nodded and made the decision before she could say anything. "You're going first."

"You know nothing's wrong with me. I don't mind stayin'." Logan said, looking around. The desert was peaceful at night, and with their uniforms, the low temperature wouldn't be a problem.

"Okay. So that means everyone's going but Hank and Logan." Scott looked around. "Anyone have a problem with that?" Ororo opened her eyes and shoved off the side of the injured craft.

"If Logan's staying, then I would like to stay with him." Logan looked at her, half smiling, half stern.

"Look darlin'. There's no reason for you to stay out here with me. Hank and I will be just fine." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, seeming as I am second in command, it doesn't really matter what you think, does it?" Scott winced. He knew how much Ororo hated to pull rank, but she would when she wanted to. Logan blinked at her but kept his mouth shut as Hank looked between the two of them.

"Well, I guess I will be going back with you all now." Beast said, sliding from between the two of them. They both glared at each other slightly, and Jean shook her head and smiled.

*

"You made me look badly." Ororo said as she watched the small aircraft dart into the air. It powered away from them at an amazing speed,a sonic boom echoing over the land. Logan smirked and turned to her.

"Why were you so hell bent on stayin' here? You know I want you back at the mansion where it's safe. You're exhausted 'Ro, I can smell it. Stupid me for being concerned." He crossed his arms in that infuriating way he always did. 

"I wanted to stay because I wanted to have some quiet time with you. You know, without the rest of the mansion breathing down our necks." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and fanned her neck.

"What's the matter?" Logan came over to her, what little anger he had gone as he put his arms around her waist.

"Just hot."

"I agree to that…" He nuzzled his nose against her neck and stopped, pulling back to look at her.

"What is it?" Ororo asked, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You're burning up. You sure you're okay?" Logan put his cheek to hers and felt the unusually high temperature, even for her.

"I'm fine Logan. Just a bit warm. That's all." She insisted, pushing him away playfully, but his arms were around her like adamantium bands.

"No, seriously 'Ro. You're heartbeat's irregular, your eyes are dilated, and you have a big fever. I wish you had went when they did." Logan's frown was continuous as his worry mounted. Ororo just laughed and pulled out of his grasp.

"Logan, I'm fine. I'm probably overheated because you're…whoa…" She stumbled slightly.

"You're not fine. Just sit down here." He pointed to a rock. Ororo didn't move, just looking down at it disdainfully. " 'Ro, no fighting this time. You're not well!" He yelled.

Ororo heard his voice in a fog, the wind, the sky, the earth not feeling quite right as she fought to keep her consciousness. Her voice would not work, vocal cords frozen.Her heart started to hurt. _That's not good…_she thought absently as she finally got her hand to obey. The ground spun in weird circles, and she couldn't tell up from down. _What's wrong with me?_ She wondered, and a weak cry escaped her lips.

Logan stopped and sniffed. His assumption was way off. Ororo wasn't refusing to sit down, she _couldn't _sit down. All of her vitals were skyrocketing, and he crossed the distance as she started to sway. She stumbled into his arms, crying weakly.

" 'Ro, darlin', what's goin' on?" He asked shakily, pushing her hair from her face. She was already clammy, shaking slightly and ashen faced. It came on so quickly….what could… His thoughts halted as his hand grazed her abdomen, feeling a hole that pierced her leather uniform. The darts.

Logan roared obscenities loudly to the desert and the sky as he realized his stupid mistake. He should have known that a weapon that was meant to kill on contact would have been long enough to cause mortal damage. Poison tipped weapons only had to be long enough to break the victims skin.

"Oh God." He said as Ororo started to convulse in his arms. She couldn't die on him, he couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. Picking her up gently, he clutched her body to his chest and ran back to the plane, running up the hatch and into the now empty hull of the ship. 

Racing along the length, his boots falling on the burnished silver, Logan reached the stairs that lead to the cockpit. The beauty in his arms was crying out, and he looked down in shock as he felt intense heat emanating from her. The leather she was wearing was getting hot.

{Xavier! Jean! HELP!} He mentally screamed, placing Ororo on the medlab's gurney and quickly unzipping her uniform. It was bubbling on the inside, partially melted as he stripped it off quickly, revealing the white bra and panties beneath, then quickly ripping those off as well. 

{Logan, you seem distressed, what is the matter?} Charles's mental voice projected calm, and it helped some as he wiped his face and looked around frantically.

{Ro's been poisoned. I don't know what kind, but it's bad. She was burning through her uniform!}

{You mean physically?}

{What in the hell else would I mean! Help her!}

{The fastest way to get to you would be the jet. Seeing as to you have one there, and there is one here, we will fuel only enough to get there and back. But it will be twenty minutes at the least. I'm sorry, we're doing our best}

{THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!}

{Logan, calm down. What is her condition now?}

{Her heartbeat is still racing, she's twitching. If she keeps going, that poison is going to get to her heart and brain faster!}

{Then calm her down! Make sure she moves as minimally as possible! And cool her down! Jean and Scott will be there as quickly as they can!} Logan sagged against the side of the bed Ororo laid on, gathering his strength. He couldn't lose her…

Standing up he took her hand, gritting his teeth as his own skin burned away slightly. " 'Ro, baby, can you hear me?" She jerked violently, holding his hand tighter. That action calmed her, and she became still. "That's right baby, be still and fight it. We're going to get you some help. Damn…you're still too warm!" 

Logan reached over her and unsheathed his claws, ripping a large hole on the other side of her, allowing the cool desert air to shaft over her body. The pain lines eased themselves considerably on her face, and he felt her temperature lowering.

Relief thundering through his ears, he sighed and laid a kiss on her forehead. As he moved away her body went rigid,Ororo crying out and opening her eyes. They were pure white with power, shining brightly. Logan sensed danger and looked around, missing the humongous arc of lightning that slammed through the ripped hole.

It hit Ororo in the chest, fanning out into all of her limbs and jumping from her body into Logan's. He screamed in agony as 10,000 volts of pure electricity coursed through his body, racing along his skeleton as he hit the deck below him, his hand dropping from Ororo's, almost a charred stick. Logan's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and oblivion claimed him.

*

"Ugh…" 

"Logan?"

"Ugh…wha? What's going on? Ororo!" Logan shot up, looking around frantically. Cecelia pushed his shoulders back, quickly removing the oxygen tube and the IV. He grabbed her arm, turning her towards him. "Where is Ororo?" He growled.

"She's in the other room, recuperating." She wrenched her arm out of his hand and rubbed it absently. "Do you want to see her now?"

"Yes." Cecelia handed him a sweatshirt. He put it on as he dropped to the floor, following her to the other side of the lab. A bedroom sized space was visible through a large glass rectangle on the wall. He could see Ororo lying on the bed, looking smaller than he remembered her. 

"How long have I been out?" He asked gruffly, opening the door quietly.

"About twenty seven hours. When we got to you, the skin that actually started healing was bonded to the metal floor of the plane. We had to rip you up." Cecelia shivered. "I had never seen so much blood. You're one lucky hombre." She leaned against the doorway as Logan sat on the edge of Ororo's bed, taking her hand gently. "Logan, no!" She screamed as a jolt went through his body, causing him to jerk his hand from Ororo's as he flew across the room. Cecelia ran over, helping him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. What was that?" Logan asked, still feeling the tingle of the lightning on his skeleton.

"Apparently her defense mechanism. I've never seen anything like it. We can't touch her. Hank is in our room sleeping off the bolts she gave him when he attached the IV and sensors."

"So I can't touch her?" Cecelia shook her head.

"Unless you're eager to go through that again. She's stable, and what blood we were able to draw Jean is studying. We don't know what type of poison it was, but Ororo's system has purged itself of it. Right now she's just sleeping off exertion." Logan frowned.

"Why is she still sleeping?" He asked, placing himself gently on the edge of the bed. Resisting the urge to touch her again, he looked back at Cecelia, who had pulled up a char and was resting tiredly.

"On average, Ororo gets about four to five hours of sleep. That's on a good night."

"Doesn't she need more than that?" Logan asked, staring at Ororo's hand. It was still as beautiful as it was when it first grazed his knuckles, silently telling him she was not afraid of him, or what he could do.

"Somewhere along the lines of not really. See, 'Ro produces energy. She takes it and makes it her own out of the sky. She needs less sleep than we do because she does that involuntarily. Another reason she sleeps so little is because her dreams affect her ability to control her mutation. Her first night here she had a nightmare, and destroyed the old auditorium." Logan's eyes opened wide. Seemed that he wasn't the only one with trouble sleeping.

"So why isn't the weather going bonkers now?"

"Because of how deep her sleep is. She's not even dreaming. Her body is replenishing itself. You know, I almost forgot. She'll need this, especially with what is coming up." Cecelia sighed and closed her eyes, raising her braids off of her neck.

"What's coming up?" He asked, letting his finger wander a hair's breadth in distance towards Ororo's hand.

"Hurricane Season."

"Hurricane Season. What's so bad about that?"

"Terrible pressure zones, crazy fronts, messed up air currents. Her worst nightmare, and she can't do anything about it, but ride it out." She laughed quietly.

"What's it like?"

"Think PMS, and multiply it by a thousand. Hank and I will definitely be gone by the time it starts. Good luck." She laughed again. Logan cracked a smile and decided to take Ororo's hand. Cecelia watched on with a guarded expression as Logan again flew across the room, causing a small dent to appear in the corner. "You don't plan on stopping, do you?" She asked as she watched him stand up shakily.

"Probably not."

"I'm torn between perverse fascination and my duty as a doctor to prohibit you from harming yourself further." Logan wiped the blood from his mouth as the cut healed and he grinned.

"Let me give you some help. I wouldn't listen anyway." She nodded.

"Then carry on." 


	9. Feelings

               "We keep running into complications." Harpoon said darkly, leaning back in his chair. His employer looked back at him with dead, soulless eyes. 

               "Complications." He said, repeating the word almost mockingly. His eyes took in the slight shiver that his most ruthless killer displayed, and smiled sadistically. Turning his sight to Vertigo, his trusted right hand woman, he raised his eyebrow, her signal to speak.

               "Master, the X-Men were more of a problem than we ever anticipated. Blockbuster and Riptide were killed…again." She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

               "So you were all defeated, my strongest army, defeated! By mere mutants?!" Sinister rose from his seat in the shadows and glared at the remaining group. Smiling coldly he nodded his head slowly, as if listening to some silent advice. "Perhaps I am using the wrong group. Failure is like a disease. It proliferates itself like a fungus and glides through the ranks, making a victory almost impossible. I will start over. But not right now.  Much later..' He turned to his team. "You're terminated."

               Arclight looked back at him in shock. "You're firing us?" No one was able to answer as a beam of some sort passed through their bodies, shutting down their internal systems. Sinister looked on without compassion, and as the door to the right opened, four of his servants pulled the dead bodies out of the chairs.

               "You go through clones quicker than anyone I know." Melinda said, crossing her arms as she stepped into the soft light.

               "I don't know how you tolerate me." Essex said dryly, settling back into his seat. He watched with interest as his chief scientist perched herself on the table, her short sapphire skirt settling high on her lap. "Is the next batch ready?" He asked, letting his finger travel the graceful line of her calf, making his way to her thigh.

               "Of course. You have a visitor. He says he has information on the X-men." She took the pin that was holding her long blond hair up and shook it out. "He says he could be very valuable to us. For the right price…"

               "Really…I think he could wait ten minutes."

                                                                                          *

               Ororo opened her eyes and  yawned, stretching languidly as she frowned, looking around the room. She smiled as her eyes alighted up on a familiar sight, and she sat up silently, biting her lip to keep from saying anything. Logan was fast asleep, mouth slightly open and she could almost swear she saw a drop of drool threatening to slide down his cheek, which was lying against his shoulder. He looked adorable… and rumpled.

               Wondering how long he had decided to play sentry, she cleared her throat softly and watched Logan start, sitting forward quickly and unsheathing his claws. He blinked, clearing his line of vision and let his sense of smell gather information for him. Nothing in the way of a threat…sheath claws. Although his mind wasn't totally awake at this moment, his body obeyed his instincts, allowing his claws to retreat.

               He wasn't in the room alone, someone smelled familiar. That was when "Logan" kicked in, wide awake. "Ro?" He croaked, clearing his throat and stretching.

               "How long have you been there?" She asked, smiling against the rush of emotion she felt whenever she heard him say her name like that.

               "Since you got here and I woke up. How long have you been just sitting there?" Logan took a hesitant step forward and stopped by the foot of Ororo's bed.

               "Not long…I vaguely remember what happened…" Her hand twisted itself in her blanket, and she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I know you'll fill me in."

               "Yeah, they'll be plenty of time for that. Just hold on, I want you checked out by Jeannie. I've got some stuff to do. Behave until I get back." Ororo's eyebrow raised in surprise as she watched Logan walk to the door.

               "Behave?" She said incredulously.

               "Yeah woman. Stay in the bed until Jeannie gives you the go ahead to leave. Trust me, I'll find out if you didn't." Before Ororo could say anything, Logan was out the door.

               "Who does he think he is?" She said aloud to the air, a small breeze stirring in the windowless room. "As if I were a small…" Trailing off, she finally noticed the large dent in one of the stainless steel walls.

                                                                                          *

               'This isn't normal.' Logan thought grimly as he tore through the back streets near Greymalkin Lane towards Salem Center. How in the hell could one woman get under his skin so much in such a short time? Since when did the plans he made for the future include her?

Leaning into the curve he let his mind wander over the recent week. He kept a tight vigil at Ororo's bed at all times, only leaving to relieve himself. After the first three days worry began to   
gnaw at him, and his only dreams were of her. And nothing particularly spectacular happened in them. He'd walk into a room and she'd smile, the one smile that would sap the rage out of him and curl   
his toes at the same time. Or when he'd come in from a day of teaching the kids some simple moves and she'd have a lunch that would satisfy even his appetite. Just things to show she cared.  
  
               He wasn't used to this. Being happy when someone did something for him. Or even having someone do things for him on a regular basis. Saying thank you didn't seem enough, or having her   
back in any fight she had…Ororo Munroe deserved the sky she flew in, the wind she commanded and the rain she could cause to fall.   
  
                Logan sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He would give her something that had a fraction of her beauty, inside and out… something fit for a goddess….even if that meant he went shopping. `Why couldn't something fall out of the sky and keep me from making an idiot of myself?' He thought, pushing the bike  
beneath him harder, the sun lowering itself behind the line of trees.

                                                                                          *

               Howard Graham looked up as the quaint little bell tinkered, alerting him to another potential customer. Turning on his bright yet cold smile to sell, he stepped from behind his shiny glass case to greet the…The smile wilted without warning, and Howard's prized control slipped. The dirty boots to the roughly worn most likely not designer jeans, almost threadbare flannel jacket and denim overcoat…hideous hair…no money there.

               "I'm sorry sir, the bathrooms are for customers only." He said, sniffing delicately as he took quick steps to shield his clientele from this haggard sight. Logan looked at the skinny man in the expensive pinstripe in front of him with a slight gleam in his eye.

               "I am a customer." He yanked the cigar out of his mouth and walked around the nervous man, causing a middle aged blond woman to hurry to the other side of the room. Logan hid his smile as he looked down in the glass case in front of him, intent in his search.

               "Are you now." Howard allowed a haughty little laugh as he walked behind the display case. "You won't be able to afford anything here. There is no layaway plan." Logan looked up briefly, nose flaring, before moving on to the necklaces. His patience was wearing thin, but he kept his goal in mind.

               "I don't need no layaway bub."

               "Everything in that display case is worth more than two thousand dollars. I sincerely don't think you can afford it. If you continue to waste my time, I will be forced to call security." Howard leaned across the glass to sneer into his face. In a blink of an eye Logan reached out and grabbed the Armani collar of the small shopkeeper and lifted him from the floor. 

               "Look. I came in here to buy something, you don't want my money or something?" Logan reached into his jacket and brought out a roll of bills, all in thousand dollar denominations. Howard's eyes squinted with fear and glee at the money. "Ever since I walked in here you made it seem I wasn't fit to piss on the front steps. Now if you don't get out of my face, I'm going to rearrange it so that you have to breathe through your puckered asshole. And I want that one." He pointed into the glass.

                                                                                          *

               "He just left so quickly." Ororo shrugged and laughed. Jean smiled at her through the mirror as she put the last emerald bead on her braid.

               "I'm sure he had a good reason. He didn't leave when you were unconscious. He had to have a super bladder. How do I look?" Jean stood up from the vanity so that Ororo could look her over. The white haired beauty nodded as she took in the tall redhead's outfit. Black leather sharp toed boots with dark blue flared jeans showed off her best friends killer legs, and the midriff baring hunter green wrap around shirt contrasted beautifully with her long fire hair, two braids woven by Ororo's expert hands framed her porcelain face, emerald beads on the end.

               "Absolutely beautiful."

               "I agree." The girls turned to see Scott walk into the room. He hesitated playfully, sinking to his knees at the sight of his wife. "Are you my date, fair maiden?" Jean rolled her eyes and walked over to him, bending to give him a quick kiss.

               "I was waiting for Brad Pitt, but you'll do. Come on, we'll be late for the concert." Ororo laughed as Jean lugged Scott to his feet and out her door. "Bye 'Ro, see you in a few hours."

               "Have fun!" She watched as they raced down the steps to the attic floor, running to the elevator. Ororo smiled and leaned back, looking up at the skylight. Sitting up, her stomach fluttered and she suppressed a laugh. Logan was near... she couldn't see him, but she could feel him.

               "Hey darlin'. Jean and Scooter just ran out of here, did you get checked out?" He asked as he walked into the room like he owned it and her.

               "Um…yes. I have a clean bill of health…where have you been?" she asked, swinging her feet off of the bed and rising to her full height. 

               "Don't get angry darlin', just had some business to take care of now that you were safe and awake." Logan held up his hands in surrender. Ororo looked at him strangely.

               "I am far from mad, mostly curious. Hungry?" She padded past in him quiet, barefooted steps, taking his hand and leading him back down the stairs through her mini greenhouse.

               "Yeah, I am actually. So what did Jeannie say?"

               "I'm fine, just needed the rest. My body took care of the poison. Hank wants to check me out himself when he and Cecelia get in." Ororo smiled back at him as they stepped into the elevator, Logan pushing the first floor button. The doors swooshed shut, and the quiet hum of the motor was the only sound inside the small room. Slowly he wound his arm around the slender waist Ororo, pulling him against him. "I missed you so much."

               "While you were sleep?" He teased, causing her to laugh.

               "Sure, why not." The doors opened yet again, the hall lights darkened, and Logan and Ororo stepped out into the calm silence. Padding past classrooms and offices, they made their way into the kitchen, where she playfully pushed Logan into a chair before walking to the refrigerator. "What do want?"

               "Nothing in there. Jubilee convinced the Prof to let her try out her Home Economics project on the dinner crowd." Ororo blanched as she lifted the foil from the surface of what appeared to be some sort of casserole.

               "I'm guessing it was a big hit."

               "Darlin', there weren't enough bathrooms in the place." She sighed and promised herself she wouldn't laugh as she shoved the unnamable mass aside and dug further. "I think she's started a fasting trend. Even old Chuck refused the second helping that Jubes so proudly tried to dish up."

               "Did she try her own dish?" Ororo pulled out her sprouted wheat bread from its untouched perch and snagged her veggie mayonnaise in the same swipe.

               "No, she's domestically impaired, not stupid." That tore the laugh from the weather witch's throat, and she stifled it quickly, placing what she found beside the cutting board on the counter. Logan smiled as he watched her work, content for the first time since she was injured.

               "So what else happened while I was sleep?" She asked, quickly slicing a tomato and onion. He closed his eyes and leaned back, balancing carefully, enjoying the creak of the chair as it tried to accommodate his heavy skeleton.

"Let's see…" Logan let out a long sigh and let his eyes travel along the swirled pattern of the ceiling. "Bobby froze St.John's pillow."

"Again?"

"He was still using it."

"Ah." Ororo opened the top cabinet and produced two bamboo spears, quickly stabbing them through the two halves of the sandwich.

"Yeah, so that was a mess. But St.John managed to put a three hit combo on him later that day during defense training. A right hook, an uppercut, and a jab to the chest that left a scorched handprint on Icy's shirt."

"Good for him." Ororo sat the rather large sandwich in front of the love of her life and sat down beside it, munching on a pickle.

"Boy was showing off." Logan said gruffly, wondering which to devour, Ororo or the sandwich.  Hunger won out, since he had sadly slipped into the habit of Ororo fixing meals for him, it wasn't in him to cook anymore.

"I'm sure you set him straight."

"Threw him against the wall." He smiled, showing all of his sharp canines, and the bits of food that clung to them.

"How very attractive. Beating up young men and revealing half masticated food." Ororo closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm too sexy."    


End file.
